Jaylos Drabbles
by Star Piadosas
Summary: Send me a prompt or scenario about this shipping, only. They'll be turn into drabbles! Rating T mostly on the prompts, still varies though. Other couples may be hinted but I don't want prompts about the other couples please. Send away! (Sorry guys, I've been having writer's block... You can still send requests but it'll take me a while to get to them.)
1. Introduction

Hey, guys! This isn't a chapter or anything, but more of a introduction. I decided I want to do prompts/drabbles of my favorite shipping, Carlos/Jay! **Only them.**

Sent me a prompt or scenario about them. I'll try to keep each drabble no more than 600 words at most. Let the writing begin!


	2. Lazy

**Prompt:** Jay and Carlos take a lazy day and Carlos plays with Jay's hair?

 **Suggested** by _QueensKhioneandFernis_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos didn't have the energy to get up and do anything productive. He just wanted to be in his dorm, be lazy like an average teenager. Jay entered the room, "I'm so lazy to do anything today." He tumbled on his bed.

"The feeling is mutual. I never thought the son of Jafar would ever be lazy?" Carlos teased as he sat up from his bed.

Rolling his eyes, "Good one. I'll remember that next time," he ran his hands through his dark, brown locks. Carlos blinked as an idea popped in his mind.

"You have very long hair? Can I make you a braid!?" He grinned, suddenly feeling productive. "I bet you would look handsome."

Jay rose an eyebrow in shock. Carlos just offered him to do a braid? And second, he gave him a compliment? He would look handsome. Jay wasn't certain which one he was more bothered by. The braid or the compliment?

"No, you can't braid my hair." Jay argued, "Go ask someone else."

Carlos made a puppy dog look, "Please! I promise that no one would find out, it's just between us. What happens in this room stays in this room, right?"

Jay hesitated, he really didn't want to a braid, but Carlos making a puppy dog look made it harder to decline. "Fine..." He mumbled in defeat.

Carlos jumped in the air, "Yes!" He quickly got on Jay's bed, sitting Indian-style. "Back up and sit up straight." Jay obliged, his back sitting in front of Carlos as he skimmed his hand through his hair. He didn't have comb his because Jay already had it straight and smooth.

It felt nice.. Jay softly closed his eyes in content.

Carlos hummed as he divided his hair in half, and then began to intertwined the hair, lovingly. He really did admire Jay's hair, it was silky and soft unlike Carlos', who had it short and frenzy style.

"And... Done," he pulled away to glanced at his work.

Jay grabbed the braid from behind to move it towards the front so he can see it as well. "Wow. It looks amazing," he praised, running his fingers over it.

"Right?!"

"But not as amazing as you." He turned around to give a chaste kiss to Carlos, who happily smiled.


	3. Parents

**Prompt:** Cruella/Jafar being mean to their kid's bf and them defending them

 **Suggested** by _LoveBites-13_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos and Jay have been together for a while, so its only fair that they meet each other's parents, right? Wrong. Both realized that they can't get along with each other's parents.

Carlos remembered when he met Jafar, when he went to his junk shop so he can see Jay. He was a decent man, that is until he spoke to Jay horribly.

"You can never steal anything right?!" Jafar shouted furiously as he gazed upon the stolen goods. "What do I do with this? Its fake!" He picked up a fake diamond necklace and showed it closely to Jay. "I told you to learn the difference!"

Jay remained silent as his father yelled at him. How can he be so stupid? He should've known, he stared at the ground with a frowned on his face. He could never get his father's approval, or seeing him be proud of Jay.

Carlos wasn't going to stand by and watch his boyfriend get yelled at. "Hey, don't talk to him like that," he growled he as stood in front of Jafar to protect Jay.

"You have an amazing son and its pity you can't see it, always focusing on riches when your treasure is right in front of you!" Jay's eyes widened as he stared at Carlos. "Also he is the best thief I know because he stole my heart!" Carlos hissed, he grabbed Jay's hand and dragged him out of the shop, leaving behind a stunned Jafar.

As soon as they were outside, Jay pinned Carlos to the wall and kissed him so many times. Whispering love words to one another as they held each other.

Jay also recalled when he met Carlos' mother, and that was the worst day of his life. He entered his home so he can finally meet the famous Cruella De Vil. She talked to Jay somewhat nicely, but every now and then she would make rude remarks about him and his father.

Jay waited for Carlos in the living room so they can go out and do something together. Carlos rushed to Jay, "I'm done! Let's go." Just as Jay was about to get up Cruella stopped him.

"Did you finish all your chores?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes, mother, finished everything," Carlos nodded.

"Sweep the floor, moped, did the laundry, and the dishes," she smirked.

Carlos grimaced, "What?! That wasn't even on the list? You just added them?" he countered, she wasn't being fair. "I cleaned your room, I vacuumed your coats, I went grocery shopping, and threw out all the trash. Can I please do it when I come back?" Carlos pleaded.

Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing, Carlos was basically the maid in his own home. He has to admit his father was harsh, but Jay hardly did anything with cleaning, Jafar handled that. And at least Jafar respected him.

Cruella laughed, "Do it, or you're not going out." She warned. Carlos sighed. "Yes moth-"

"Carlos, you don't have to do any of this! You're not a servant," Jay stated as he stood by his side. "You're so much more than this."

"Who do you think you are?" Cruella inquired, glaring at Jay. "He's my son and I do as I please."

"Wait until I tell my Dad that you have so many valuables. Everything will be gone like that," he snapped his fingers to prove his point. "You wouldn't want that, would you? Then you'll be completely broke."

Cruella gulped by the threat. She should never underestimate Jafar's son. "Very well. You both can leave," she scoffed.

When the young teens were both alone, Carlos embraced him. "Thank you." Jay chuckled as he leaned down to kiss him. They both have each other's backs and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Jealousy

**Prompt:** how about jay gets jealous after some random dude starts flirting with Carlos

 **Suggested** by _V3Oliver_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Normally, Jay doesn't get jealous, no, it's the other way around, he's the one that everyone is jealous of. So, why was he jealous of a guy that was standing right in front of him?

A new transfer student, Al, the son of Jasmine and Aladdin stood in front of him talking to _his_ Carlos, who was laughing everything Al said. Jay didn't exactly know who Al was, but he knew who his parents were. His father talked about them, how they ruined his plan for world domination.

"You're a cool guy, Al." Carlos said, which caused Jay to lightly glare at him. Carlos was sometimes clueless, can't he see that Al was flirting with him.

"Thanks, Carlos. You're not so bad yourself," Al laughed as he patted Carlos' shoulders. "Well, I better get to class. I'll see you guys later." Al rushed into campus, leaving alone both boys.

Carlos smiled as he looked at Jay, but his smile faded when he noticed that his boyfriend was angry. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" He repeated, "You were practically all over him! Why don't you make him your boyfriend then?" Jay stride away, not even bothering to hear Carlos. He was so mad.

He opened the door to his dorm with Carlos right behind him. "Jay! I'm talking to you! What's your problem?!" He shouted as he grabbed his arm to stop Jay from going any further.

"You can't possibly understand," he pulled away, entering inside the room. "Understand what?! That you were being a jerk to me and Al," Carlos closed the door.

That name again, Al, it was getting on his nerves. "Don't you see? He's better than me at everything, just break up with me so you can be with him..." Jay closed his eyes, crestfallen.

Al and Jay were practically the same except their attitudes and personalities. Both have the same body structure, both were tall, both have a light, brown tan. The only difference was how they acted: Jay was rough, sneaky, and sometimes sarcastic; Al on the hand was nice, charming, and helpful. Not to mention that Al came from the hero side, and Jay from the villain side.

Carlos deserved better... after all, he was the most nicest one from the villains before there arrival from Auradon.

"Jay..." Carlos whispered, hurt. "... I love you. No one could replace you," he declared. Jay raised his head in complete shock. "If I don't have you than I'd rather not be with anyone."

Suddenly Jay felt stupid, Carlos loved him and he was doubting him. "I'm just terrified that you'll leave me for him."

"Hey now, we both have been friends for a long time, you know everything about me and I know everything about you. Nothing is going to change that." Carlos intertwined their fingers together.

Jay smiled as he squeezed their hands tighter. "I'm sorry, I just got so jealous..."

Carlos shushed him. "Forget about. Now we have alone time, want to make it up?" Jay caught on what he was implying, "I would love that."

And, lets just say they were in there dorm for a while making up.


	5. After School

**Prompt:** jay and carlos getting caught by audrey in the hallway after school

 **Suggested** by _Rake16_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Classes were finally over! Jay and Carlos barely had any classes together except one, when they were with the fairy godmother teaching the villain kids. But, after that they wouldn't see each other.

Both boys decided to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. They didn't want anyone asking so many questions with how or when did it happened. Sooner or later they will tell Mal and Evie, but they decided later would be better.

Jay was in the hallway waiting for Carlos by the lockers as he leaned against it. He was happy that there wasn't much students in the hallway.

"Jay!" Carlos smiled, "You waited?! What a nice boyfri-" Jay swiftly covered his mouth before he could utter the word boyfriend. Carlos sometimes gets too excited and can sometimes forget.

"Don't say that too loud!" Jay looked back and fourth the hallway, "You need to be careful what you say."

"Mmph," Carlos muffled, still unable to talk.

Moving his hand away. "Seriously, Carlos."

"Who cares? There's like no one here!" He exclaimed as he waved his arms around. "You worry too much."

Jay shook his head and wrapped his arms around Carlos. "I guess." He leaned down to kiss his neck, which caused Carlos to giggle.

Suddenly, Audrey came out of a classroom with a smile on her face. As she turned to her side she watches in complete surprise as Jay and Carlos were making out, she gasped. "What in the world?!"

Jay quickly pulled away, while Carlos froze in shock. "Audrey, hey..." Jay nervously greeted.

Audrey blinked and took a deep breath. "I'm going to pretend this never happened, and that this image of you guys making out will be blurry in the morning." She turned around to leave, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Huh? I didn't expect that," Carlos said, confusion written all over his face. "So... Did she accepted us, or...?"

Jay groaned. "I get a feeling a lot girls will come to us tomorrow."


	6. Team

**Prompt:** Jay finds Carlos crying after Chad said he couldn't play on the team.

 **Suggested** by _anonimous_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Listen, De Vil," Chad shouted, "You're off the team."

Carlos frowned. "Why? I've been trying my best!" He countered as he stood in front of Chad. Chad called out to him so he can get to talk to Carlos alone, while the others were practicing.

"You don't have it in you, you're the most horrible player we have. That's why I decided to let you go." Chad answered as he crossed his arms. "Why don't you stick back to playing with the dogs?" he rudely commented.

Ouch. Carlos didn't say anything, more like there was nothing else to say. He was off the team because he's a horrible player. Maybe his mother was right, he wasn't good for anything. He watched Chad going back to the field.

Kicking the ground and a few gravels, Carlos started walking away into the woods. He just wanted to be alone. He felt a sting in his heart, an overwhelming feeling that he couldn't control. Tears suddenly started to fall alongside his cheeks.

Jay panted as he tackled other players to the ground, how he loves this sport. He looked around, looking for Carlos only to see he wasn't anywhere in the field. Where did he go?

He rushed to Chad, "Hey, have you seen Carlos?"

"He left somewhere over there?" Chad answered in an irritated voice, pointing towards the forest. He still didn't like the villains.

Jay sprinted to find Carlos, wondering why he left? "Carlos?!" He called out as he entered the forest, "Carlos, you here?" Then Jay heard sniffling coming from behind a tree.

He spotted Carlos sitting behind a tree, crying. "Carlos? What's wrong?" He swiftly stood in front of Carlos, kneeling down. "Are you hurt?"

"No... I'm just sad that I'm off the team," he whispered, wiping away his tears. He didn't want Jay to see him crying. Villains aren't supposed to cry.

"What?" Jay scowled. "Who told you that?" His voice hinted anger as he kept asking questions.

"Chad. He said I'm the worst player on the team, and that I should stick back to playing with dogs." Carlos gazed on the ground, lips quivering as he felt a sting in his heart again.

"Carlos, that's not true!" Jay argued, then stand up, "I'm going to have a little chat with Chad." He began to stride away, which caused Carlos to stand up as well. "Wait, Jay! Don't do anything," he shouted, but was ignored as he tried to reach Jay.

Jay shouted out as he arrived at the field, "Chad? Who do you think you are? Kicking Carlos out of the team."

The team stopped playing when they heard yelling. Chad cold heartedly laughed, "I'm the leader of this team and I can do what I want." Carlos looked away with a disappointed expression.

"Then if he's out, I'm out." Carlos snapped his head up upon hearing Jay. What? Jay took off his jersey and threw it to Chad.

"You can't quit! We have an upcoming game next week," Chad hissed. "We need you."

Jay shrugged, "Put back Carlos on the team and I won't quit. We stick together whether you like it or not." Carlos couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jay was defending him.

Chad huffed. "Fine. He's back on the team."

Carlos was shock for a moment before his lips quirked to into a smile. Jay turned to Carlos, "Told you I have your back." He placed his arm around his shoulder.

Both grinning in victory.


	7. JJ

**Prompt:** Jay getting Carlos a puppy, and Carlos naming the puppy Jay.

 **Suggested** by _2 guests_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos sighed as he sat on the floor, frowning. Dude wasn't with him anymore, he had to give him back to Fairy Godmother due school purposes. Who is he going to play with now?

Jay entered the room with a duffle bag attached to his shoulder. Carlos tilted his head, "What's with the bag?" he asked in curiosity.

The duffle bag began to move and bark, which caused Carlos to crawl back. "Jay? Your bag just barked?!" Carlos exclaimed, then realization hit him. "Is that Dude? Did you kidnapped him?" He stood up as he rushed to the bag.

"C'mon Carlos? Thought you knew me better than that." Jay rolled his eyes, taking off the duffle bag out of his shoulders and gently placing it on his bed.

"Then, what is it?" Carlos reached for the bag but his hand was swatted away by Jay. "Agh, you have to wait. What's something in this world that you love the most?" He questioned.

"You, duh," Carlos raised his eyebrow by the obvious question.

"I meant besides me."

"Oh, then dogs!" He beamed, "They're just so furry and adorable-" Jay playfully glared at him, "I mean they're okay, you know, whatever." Nice save Carlos. He forgot that Jay gets easily jealous when it comes to dogs.

"Well, I know you'd been feeling kind of miserable ever since Dude left. I'll admit I was happy because now you can give me all the attention, but I hate seeing you sad. So, after thinking about it I got you a surprise." He opened his duffle bag.

Carlos squealed. "No way!" A small black and white puppy popped out of the bag. "Hey little guy," he picked up the small, little fur ball. "Where did you get it?"

"Someone was giving away free puppies so I got one for you." Jay chose that dog specifically for Carlos because it reminded of him. The colors of the puppy matched Carlos' hair.

"Jay... This- Thank you," Carlos was speechless. "What can I call it? How about I call it Jay?!"

"No way. I don't want to get confuse with the dog's name. Pick another name."

Carlos paused to think. Then he thought of a better name! "How about J.J?! Its like two of your names combined?"

"That's not a bad idea... J.J, huh?" Jay tried the name out, it had a nice ring to it. He liked that Carlos wanted to name the dog after him. "I like it."

"That's your name puppy, J.J." The dog barked as he licked Carlos' cheek in excitement.


	8. Cookies

**Prompt:** What if Jay accidently ate one of the cookies meant for Ben? And fell head over heals for Carlos? :3

 **Suggested** by _guest_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Mal finished the batch of cookies as she took them out of the oven. "Alright, they're done," she placed the tray of cookies on the counter. "This will be great for Ben."

Evie smirked, "What do you think he'll say? 'Oh Mal, you make me the happiest guy in the world! Would you marry me?!'" Evie dramatically mimicked the prince. Mal rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Very funny." Mal placed the cookies on a plate, "I just want to go on one date with him... to see how he's like." She lightly blushed, Ben has been very nice to her since her arrival on Auradon.

"Mal, just ask him out. I'm sure he'll say yes," Evie suggested. She seen how Mal would watch Ben with shine in her eyes, and also the fact that she asked her mirror who Ben likes. Surprise, surprise, it was Mal.

"Maybe you're righ-" Mal was interrupted when Jay entered the kitchen. "Hey, guys, what smells so good in here?" He snatched a cookie from the plate.

Both girl's eyes widened, "Jay, No!-" It was too late, he took a bite out of the cookie before they can grab it. Jay blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Shessh. No need to be dramatic. Here's your cookie back," he grumbled as he placed the bitten cookie back on the plate.

"Oh no... Evie hide!" Mal ducked down behind the counter, dragging Evie down with her. Jay cannot absolutely see them, or else he'll fall in love with one of them. And, both girls don't want that. Eww. Its Jay!

Now Jay was confused. He tried to get behind the counter, "Stay back, Jay!" Evie shouted from below. "You can't look at us!"

"How does the spell wear off?" Evie questioned as she stared at Mal, who was deep in thought. Mal chuckled nervously, "I haven't figured out that part yet..." Ooops.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened, Carlos came in. "So, this is where everyone was?" he asked. "I've been looking for you guys." He saw the girls behind the counter kneeling down, and saw Jay... but why was he looking at him funny?

"Jay? You okay?" He waved his arms across his face. Mal and Evie gasped, "Carlos, don't look at him!" Jay suddenly felt a raw emotion when he stared at Carlos, he was seeing little sparkles all around him. The strange emotion was making him feel odd, something he never experience before.

Both broke eye contact, Carlos was beyond confused and a little bit weird out that Jay was stepping close to his personal space. "Jay, too close, man." He didn't like the way Jay was looking at him, and he defiantly didn't like the smirk on his lips.

That means he was up to no good! "Carlos, I never noticed how handsome you are." Jay complimented as he looked up and down at him. Carlos for some reason felt violated by his gaze.

Carlos rushed out of the kitchen when Jay tried to hug him. "Get away from me!" He shouted as he kept running, with Jay following him from behind.

Evie and Mal rose up, "Should we help him?" She grabbed the bitten cookie, pursing her lips.

"Nah. They need to get along anyway, besides its funny when Carlos runs," Mal laughed as she placed the cookies in a small bag. "Now that I know for sure they work, I'll be giving one to Ben." Evie smirked as she threw the bitten cookie to the trash.


	9. Flirting

**Prompt:** if you could make one of Carlos getting tired of Jay flirting

 **Suggested** by _Enterusernamehere123_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos hated when Jay would flirt with other princesses. Every time he would gently grab their hands to plant a kiss, or sent them a seductive smirk that made girls melt in the inside. Carlos just wanted it to stop!

Of course he was jealous, Jay is his boyfriend; so why does he continued to flirt with other girls? At first Carlos would let it slide because Jay used to do that all the time back at the island, and he simply can't help it. But, come on, they're together for crying out loud.

"Jay?! Quit flirting with the princesses!" Carlos demanded, "Its starting to get on my nerves." He folded his arms as he narrowed his eyes.

Jay laughed, "Are you jealous? Wow, Carlos, I didn't know you had it in you." He sat on his bed, not bothered that his boyfriend was fuming. "Besides, I'm not doing anything wrong. It's not like I'm kissing them." Carlos wanted to strangled Jay.

"Really? Alright," he nodded, "Two can play this game, Jay." Carlos left the dorm, leaving Jay in a state of confusion, unsure what just happened.

The next day, Carlos spotted Jay with a group of girls again. Perfect, he thought. Carlos looked around and smirked when he spotted Ben, who was talking to Fairy Godmother.

As soon as they finished their conversation Carlos greeted Ben. "Hey, Ben," Carlos smiled, "You look quite handsome today." He flirted, which was a bit awkward.

Ben blinked, unsure what to say. "T-Thank you..?" Carlos wrapped his arm around his shoulders, "Can I ask you something?" They began to walk, "Has anyone ever told you that you're doing a good job as King? Because I think you are." Carlos remarked.

Jay noticed Carlos... And, why was his arm around Ben? Anger was starting to bubble within. "Ladies, sorry I have to go," Jay apologized, which caused a whine from the princesses.

Ben smiled. "Why no? You're actually the first person. Thank you, Carlos." He's happy to hear that he's been doing a good job with Auradon.

"A King like you should be praised," he leaned closed to his ear to whisper, "and appreciated." Carlos pulled away with a sly smirk on his lips, "I'm sure Mal does that." Ben blushed my the last comment.

Suddenly, Carlos was yanked away by Jay, who was snarling at both of them.

"Jay! What a pleasant surprise?" Carlos grinned with a hint of sarcasm. "I was just with Ben telling him he looks handsome and is a fine King." Jay began to dragged Carlos away from Ben so they can talk privately. Ben merely blinked, wondering what the heck just happened?

He pinned Carlos to the wall, making sure no one sees them. "What do you think you're doing?" Jay gritted his teeth as he glared at his boyfriend. Carlos seemed unfazed, "Me? Nothing, why?" He acted innocent.

"Really? Because it looked like you were flirting with Ben? Dude, he's with Mal!"

Carlos smirked, "Feels horrible, right? Well, that's how I feel when you flirt with other girls!... I just wanted to give you a taste of you own medicine." Carlos frowned, suddenly getting emotional. Recalling all the times Jay flirted with the princess. He gazed elsewhere, no longer looking at Jay.

Jay's eyes widened. "Carlos... I didn't know I was hurting you," Jay admitted. He assumed Carlos was just kidding about what he mention earlier, about being jealous. "Well, I now know how you feel, and I hate it. I can't stand when you give other guys attention. I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore."

Looking up again, Carlos' lips form into a smile. "That's all I wanted to hear." He leaned up to kiss Jay before pulling away. "And, I'm never flirting again! I suck!"


	10. Sick

**Prompt:** Carlos gets sick and Jay has to take care of him

 **Suggested** by _QueensKhioneandFernis_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jay woke up in the middle of the night hearing someone throwing up. His eyes fluttered open then closed, he looked at the clock that was besides him and saw that it was 3am. He propped his elbows on the bed, blinking a couple of times.

Swinging his legs to the side, Jay realized that Carlos was on his bed. "Carlos?" Jay rubbed his eyes, still dazed. Looking around he saw that the bathroom's light was on and the door was slightly opened.

Jay groaned as he stood up and began walking to the direction of the bathroom. There was a gagging sound again, which caused Jay to paced faster. Upon entering the bathroom, Jay gasped when he spotted Carlos on the floor near the toilet. "Carlos!"

Carlos weakly lifted his head up, his skin was extremely pale and his eyes were watery. "Jay..." He groaned as he sat up straight to lean against the wall. "Did I wake you?"

Jay rushed to Carlos, "Man, you're sick," Jay touched his forehead, "and burning up." He swiftly grabbed a towel to wipe Carlos' mouth that had slight saliva dripping down his chin.

"I'm... okay.." Carlos closed his eyes, having trouble keeping them open. He felt so horrible and felt the need to throw up. Which is what he did. He pushed Jay aside as he hurled inside the toilet. Jay looked mildly disgusted as he scrunch his nose, but nevertheless, he patted Carlos' back.

As soon as Carlos was finished he flushed then slumped back against the wall. "Go back to bed. I'll be alright." He groaned.

Shaking his head, "I'm not going to leave you like this. You look halfway dead as it is. Let me help you back to bed." He grabbed Carlos slowly as he lifted him up. "I'll see if I can find you medicine to take."

Making there way back to his bed, Jay gently lay Carlos down. "Feel awful..." Jay frowned, quickly looking through drawers to find medicine. "Carlos, here take this," Jay gave him the pills and passed him a bottle of water.

"Don't wanna... I'll just puke them out," Carlos turned his head to the side. Jay's eyebrow twitched in anger, "Take them! You'll feel better. Trust me." Carlos can still be stubborn even when he's sick!

Sighing, Carlos slightly sat up and took the medicine as he gulped the water down quick. Laying back on his pillow so he can try to get some sleep. "Thanks, Jay. You're a good friend," Carlos mumbled as he started to drift off into slumber. He was so exhausted and sleepy, his body was drained.

Jay softly smiled, and headed back to his bed. But, he didn't go back to sleep, no, he kept eye on Carlos. Wanting to make sure he's okay because he's not alone. Jay would be there for him.


	11. Pregnant

**Prompt:** Carlos is pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Jay?

 **Suggested** by _Awesomeauthor14 & gleeluvers48Pinn_

 _Warning: Mpreg_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos paced back and forth, biting his nails in a frustrating manner. He had been feeling sick all last week for no reason, so he went to talk to Mal and Evie, hoping they had an answer or cure.

When Carlos explained the symptoms both girls gasped. "What?" Carlos gulped, "Am I going to die? Do I have a disease or something?" He was beginning to get scared.

"Ughh," Mal turned to look at Evie, who was unsure what to say. "Carlos, I think you're pregnant..." she reluctantly answered, which caused Carlos to laugh. "Very funny guys, but I'm a guy. I can't get pregnant." He stated.

"Don't you remember what Fairy Godmother said? Magic can happen to anyone," Evie explained, "if you wish for it. Did you wish to be pregnant?" She asked, looking directly at Carlos' eyes.

"No! I- I mean not exactly." He took a deep breath to recollect his thoughts, "I had a dream that me and Jay had kids. So... the thought crossed my mind a couple of times," he admitted, "but I didn't wish to be pregnant! Just to have a kid..." Carlos gaped at the sudden realization, in order to have a kid he needed to be pregnant. Oh no.

"You need to tell Jay." Mal said.

Carlos waved his arms, "No way! Are kidding me?! He'll freak! I can't possibly tell him." The girls just scolded him to tell the truth or they will, leaving Carlos no choice.

Back in his room, Carlos really didn't want to tell Jay, fearing for the worst. Jay could break up with him, or call him a monster. Also the fact that they're both young, they can barely take care of themselves without getting in trouble. And with a baby in the way... Carlos was stressing so much over this.

He came back to reality when Jay entered the room. "Hey, Carlos." He put down his bag on the ground.

"H-hey, Jay," he stuttered, which made Jay give him a queasy look. "You okay?" He walked up to him to check his forehead, "You don't have a fever."

"It's just cold in here," Carlos jumped on his bed to cover himself with his blanked. "Burrr." He pretended to shiver. Jay rolled his eyes, Carlos was being goofy again.

"Anyways, I think Evie or Mal may be pregnant." Carlos tensed at the word pregnant. "I found a pregnancy test in our bathroom, and since Mal and Evie are the only girls that come to our room, it has to be one of them."

"Really?" Carlos gulped, he should say something but he lost his voice.

"I never knew Mal and Ben, or Evie and Doug were so serious. I'm shocked," Jay nodded, "They're going to have a family. Who do you think is pregnant?" he asked as he sat on his bed. "I think its Mal."

Carlos shut his eyes, remembering that if he doesn't say anything the girls will. "None... Its me," he nervously answered. Jay burst into laughter but stopped when Carlos didn't laugh with him, he was just gazing at the floor with a frown on his face.

"Wait, you're serious? How?" Jay got up and sat next to Carlos, who covered himself with the blanket so Jay wouldn't look at him. "Carlos?"

"Magic can happen if you wish for it." Was all Carlos said underneath the blanket. Jay was speechless, he was going to be a father. "So, we're going to have a family." He pulled the blanket off of Carlos, who was shaking in fear, waiting to get rejected.

Jay randomly poked Carlos' stomach, which caused Carlos to blush. "J-jay-"

"We're going to be a family!" He hugged Carlos, "I'm going to take care both of you." He declared, Carlos' eyes widened then smiled as he hugged back Jay. They were going to be a real family just like Carlos always wanted.


	12. Thunderstorm

**Prompt:** It's nighttime and it storming badly, Jay finds out how terrified his boyfriend,Carlos De Vil , is of thunder storms. To the point of tears and jumping at every little sound

 **Suggested** by _Mary Phantom_

 _._

 _._

* * *

It was pouring hard outside, the rain splashed against there window. Dark clouds roamed around Auradon the first time. "This reminds of the island," Jay stated, "It was always cloudy and dark." He glanced through the window, seeing sparks of lighting forming in the clouds.

The room was dark as well, "It looks awesome, right?" He turned to look at Carlos, who was listening to music through his earphones, loudly. Accidently ignoring his boyfriend.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jay headed to bed to sleep. Well, he tried but couldn't because of the loud music Carlos was listening. So he waited... and waited, but the music never stopped even after an hour. Besides the loud music Jay started to hear thunders rumbling and quaking, it was getting louder now.

Carlos raised the volume, which made Jay face palmed himself. This is getting ridiculous, it was already middle of the night. He wanted to sleep already! He scowled as he stalked to his bed, and saw that Carlos was wide awake.

Yanking away the earphones out of his ears in a aggressive manner. "Carlos! Turn off the music," Jay hissed, irritated. "'I'm trying to get some sleep." A noise of a thunder echo throughout the room, terrifying Carlos, who shrieked.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he jumped, shaking in fear. "Give me back my earphones!" Carlos desperately tried to get them back but froze when he kept hearing the thunderstorm.

He began to tear up and breathe rapidly, as if he was having a panic attack. "Carlos, calm down!" Jay was shocked, he never seen this side of Carlos before, so vulnerable and scared. The realization hit him, Carlos was afraid of thunderstorms. He never knew his boyfriend was afraid of such thing.

Carlos jumped again when he saw a white flash, causing him to wrapped his arms around himself. Jay swiftly put back the earphones in his ears, "It's okay, just listen to the music. Nothing else," he finished as he raised the volume.

Carlos nodded, sniffing. He lay back down, but he was still trembling. Thunderstorms would always bring back bad memories for Carlos, it scared him to death.

Jay frowned, regretting removing his earphones now. Carlos closed his eyes to try to sleep but the only thing on his mind was the sound of thunders. His eyes widened when he felt an arm wrapped around him, it was Jay. He laid down besides Carlos to comfort him, his boyfriend needed him.

He mouthed, "I'm here for you." Carlos slowly stopped shaking as he started to calm himself. He felt safe with Jay holding him, "T-thanks.." He moved to his side so he can cuddle on Jay's chest. Smiling, Jay held him tighter.

With loud music and Jay beside him, holding him, Carlos felt at ease. And for the first time he fell asleep peacefully throughout a thunderstorm.


	13. Cookies 2

**Prompt:** Can you make like a part two for this chapter please~?!

 **Suggested** by _NeonBlackRoseRevived_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos rushed into Mal's and Evie's shared dorm as he locked the door to prevent Jay from entering. He swiftly placed his back on the door with his arms down as he held it.

Mal blinked, "Carlos? What are you doing?" she closed her spell book when she glanced towards him.

"What am I doing?! Hiding from Jay! I know what you guys did," Carlos shouted, "You guys gave him a love spell that was in the cookie!" He glared at the girls.

"Correction. He ate the cookie by accident," Evie added. "Besides it's not like Jay is doing any harm." Knocking was suddenly heard behind Carlos, who put pressure on the door.

"Carlos, I know you're in here. Open up," Jay smiled, "I just want to hold and kiss you." He tried to twist the doorknob but it was locked. Good thing he's a thief then.

"No harm?" Carlos whispered lowly, "He wants to put his lips on mine! Eww, Mal turn him back to normal." Evie looked at Mal, who didn't know what to do by this point. "Carlos... We need to tell you something?"

The door was pushed opened, forcefully. "No!" Carlos tried to keep the door shut with all his might, but Jay was always stronger than him. "Please, cast a spell on him! Anything!"

Mal sighed, "There's no spell needed because he's not in one!" she exclaimed, causing Carlos to automatically stop putting pressure at the door. "What-" Jay pushed too hard, which made both boys stumbled towards the ground.

Evie shook her. "Jay tell him the truth! This is getting ridicules." Now Carlos was confused, what were they talking about? Jay was lying about something.

Having enough of everything Mal stood in front of the boys. "The cookies didn't work so we confronted Jay about the act. He knew what we were up too and decided to play along with it." She admitted.

Carlos frowned and looked at Jay. "You were messing with me this whole time? I had to run from you all day!" He didn't know why he was getting so mad, he shouldn't be but it hurt to know that Jay was merely pranking him.

Jay cut the act when anger coursed through Carlos' voice. "I can explain-" Carlos ignored him as he began to get up. "Save it. I don't want to hear you." He left the room, he wasn't mad at Evie or Mal, but at Jay.

"Nice one, Jay," Evie huffed.

"Me? I just wanted to see how he would feel if I told him this stuff. I guess he wouldn't like it... he wouldn't like me." Jay knew that he was going too far but he really did have a crush on Carlos. He didn't know how to tell him, or if he ever would now.

Mal crossed her arms, "Go to talk to him and explain yourself. Tell him how you really feel!" Jay nodded and rushed to find Carlos.

Carlos headed back to his dorm, honestly he was upset. "Carlos!" Jay called out as he ran.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, "Hope you had fun tormenting me," his voice was so dull.

"I didn't mean to do it... I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I- I really like you, Carlos." Jay said sincerely as he gazed at him. Carlos blinked and then laughed.

"Really?" Jay nervously nodded, unknown if Carlos was going to reject him or mock him.

"I thought it was just me." Carlos smiled. "I tried my hardest to hide my feelings, but today when you told me I look handsome I knew something was wrong with you. But, I would never take advantage of you, Jay, that's why I ran. Now I'm happy you pretended to be in a spell."

Jay grinned. "You don't have to take advantage because I will." He hugged Carlos as both of them laughed.


	14. Cuddling

**Prompt:** Can I get something with cuddly Jaylos?

 **Suggested** by _All the planets_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos stirred in his sleep as he felt something heavy leaning against him. Propping his elbows to look up, Carlos realized that Jay was practically on him and also snoring, meaning he was completely out.

Groaning, Carlos wanted to move to the edge of the bed but there's just one problem, he already was at the edge. Moving any further will cause him to fall on the floor.

This wasn't the first time Jay has done this... As much as Carlos wanted to get up and sleep on Jay's bed he wouldn't do it. Mostly because Jay wouldn't sleep on his bed anymore, in other words, no more sleeping beside him. Carlos had to suck it up, he wouldn't tell anything to Jay. Even if there has been times that he didn't get sleep because of him.

Carlos could wake him up and tell him to scoot over, but Carlos would feel bad about it afterwards. He decided to just stay where he was and be completely still. Hoping he'll pass out or something.

He tilted his head as he looked at the ceiling to try to distract himself. Suddenly, Jay shifted away, which surprised Carlos. Yes! He can get comfortable and sleep.

Carlos moved closer as he laid on his side comfortably, his back against Jay. As he closed his eyes, Carlos' breath hitched when Jay wrapped his arm around his waist as he pulled Carlos closer to him. It suddenly occurred to him that Jay wasn't snoring anymore, meaning he was awake.

"J-Jay?" Carlos softly called out.

"I felt you moving around," Jay admitted, "Sorry, I hogged the bed again." He mumbled, yawning as he placed his chin on Carlos' head. "Should've woke me up."

"Its fine. It wasn't bothering me that much," Carlos replied as he cuddled. "Besides, I love it when you hold me like this." It was the truth, also one of the reasons why Carlos loves Jay sleeping with him. Jay is sometimes a cuddler, which is the best feeling in the world for Carlos. It's moments like this that he cherishes the most.

Jay smiled, as he kept his eyes shut. "Me too." Snuggling closer to Carlos as both overcome with slumber.


	15. Burden

**Prompt:** Where Carlos goes to jay after his mom had verbally abused him?

 **Suggested:** _Biggestrusher11_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jay was in his father's shop restocking new merchandise, it's usually rare when he does this. Jafar doesn't often trust his son with his own store to watch when he's away.

He heard the door being opened and turned to see who it was, and to his surprise it was Carlos, who was close to crying. "Carlos?" He called out as he walked towards him. "You okay?"

"Can I be here for a while?" Carlos asked, pleading. He didn't want to be at his own home with his mother. "Please..."

"I would Carlos, but my dad would be back any moment and he'll yell at me for having a friend here." Jay frowned, he wouldn't mind but Jafar would punish him for bringing a friend over. His father doesn't trust anyone in his store, especially teens.

"...Oh okay. Sorry to bother you." Jay was about to say something but suddenly Carlos just left the store in full speed. "Carlos!" Jay shouted as he followed him, not caring if he left the door to the shop open. All he cared about was catching Carlos.

Carlos kept running and running, no one wanted him, no one even wanted to be near him. His mother was right along, he's just a burden. He began to cry as he ran, running faster when he heard Jay's voice from behind. Why was he following him?

Jay tried to pick up his pace, almost catching up to him. "Carlos, wait!" he yelled, "Stop!"

Carlos made a turn to an ally but when he ran inside, it turned out to be a dead end. He slumped down against the wall as he let all his tears fall... that he tried to desperately hold. It was no use, he was in so much pain.

As he sobbed he didn't hear the footsteps that were coming his way, and the fact that Jay was now in front of him. Watching Carlos with an hurt expression. "Carlos.."

"Go away... I'm nothing but a burden. Leave me alone," Carlos hiccupped. "My mom is right about me, I'm useless and pathetic. No one needs me and it's true. I'm just a burden and should just disappear," he pulled his knees forward so he can cover his face as he cried.

Jay was heartbroken, how can a mother tell him that? He was angry just thinking about it. "I don't think you're any of those things. You're an important person to me and I care for you," Jay declared as he crouched down in front of him.

Carlos glanced up at him, "Really?" His voice sounded so hopeful. Jay cared for him.

"Yeah," Jay wiped away his tears. "I won't let anyone hurt you. C'mon, I know a place where you can stay. Just you and me." He held out his hand so Carlos can reach for it.

Reluctantly, Carlos grabbed his soft, warm hand as Jay picked him up. "Thanks, Jay."

Jay smiled, softly. "Everyone has to have someone to take care off. And, it looks like I'm your caretaker." He put his arm around Carlos' neck as they left the ally.


	16. First Kiss

**Prompt:** A prompt that I would like see done would be their first kiss, and Carlos would be the one who starts it.

 **Suggested:** _Neverlookingbackfromlife_ (also thanks for the writing tip!)

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jay and Carlos were in their dorm playing video games, "You're so losing, Jay!" Carlos exclaimed as he pressed on the buttons rapidly.

"No fair, you're cheating! You know all the cheats codes." Jay pursed his lips, "And, I still don't know how to get the hang of this!" Its true, even though video games are fun they were hard to obtain back at the island.

But, it didn't matter for Jay since he had stealing to do rather than to play. "And... I WIN," Carlos rose from the couch as he did a victory dance. "Who's better? That's right me!" he pointed to himself.

Rolling his eyes, Jay dropped his controller on the side table that was next to him. "Whatever," he snorted, "This was beginning to get boring anyway." Competition was something that Jay thrived for, he loved winning and being the best, so right now he was being grumpy.

Good thing he was dating Carlos, otherwise Jay would have crushed him. "What do we do now?" Jay tried to change the subject so he wouldn't let his inner turmoil show.

Carlos sat on the couch again to think. "I don't know. We've been playing for a couple of hours. Movie?" he suggested.

Jay shook his head. "Not in the mood to watch anything. How about playing tourney outside?" Carlos' eyes widened, "No! Anything but that..."

Both paused, they really didn't know what else to do. 'We have nothing in common,' Carlos thought as he frowned. "I know." Jay answered, "You said it out loud genius." His voice hinted annoyance as he heard Carlos accidently talking out loud.

Nervously chuckling. "Sorry."

Both went back to thinking, "How about we just... hold each other?" Carlos asked, his face turning bright red. "You know, if you want to."

"...sure," Jay reluctantly replied. Even though they've been dating for weeks, they still haven't hold hands or kiss, or anything. They just weren't use to it. The awkwardness lingered between them as Carlos came closer to sit on his lap.

"This is weird," Jay admitted, slowly wrapping his arm around Carlos.

"Want me to get off?" Carlos gulped, slightly fidgeting on him.

"N-no, its fine," his heart started to beat a little too quickly and Jay wondered how the room suddenly got hot. "Not like you're heavy." Jay joked to ease the sudden tension.

Carlos slightly grinned, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "You're not so bad yourself." He started to play with Jay's locks, "C-Can I kiss you?"

Jay thought he was joking but when he saw Carlos leaning closer to him, he knew Carlos wasn't kidding. And, when soft lips met his, for the first time he felt something. The kiss was chaste and sort of sloppy, but it was meaningful.

Closing his eyes, Jay deepening the kiss, which surprised his boyfriend. Carlos didn't expect Jay to kiss him so passionately. The kiss didn't last long as both pulled away to breathe due to lack of oxygen.

Blushing madly. "That was my first kiss," a small smile formed. Suddenly Carlos hugs Jay, wishing the moment could last forever. "I'm glad it was with you."

Jay softly hugged him back, he was quiet for a moment before answering, "This was the best kiss to me."


	17. Proposing

**Prompt:** How about one with Jay proposing to Carlos?

 **Suggested:** _bo0klover3553_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos narrowed his eyes as Jay kept ignoring him. "Jay? Jay!?" He called him multiple times, "Are you deaf?" But, Jay merely took out stuff from his jacket, revealing a bag of stolen jewelry.

He went through each of them but frowned, "Nothing." Jay muttered, not finding what he was looking for. He has to keep looking. "Jay!" Carlos shouted, which brought Jay's attention.

"What?" Jay put the stuff in his pocket.

"I've been calling you the passed ten minutes," Carlos crossed his arms, "but you were too busy looking through the stuff you stole." His expression still solemn.

Jay grinned, "Was I ignoring you?" he teased. "Sorry, I needed to find something, umm... that my dad told me to get," Jay added, trying to keep something a secret.

"What is it? I can help you find it." Carlos offered, unaware that Jay was lying.

Shaking his head, "That's okay. I can do it by myself." He can't have his boyfriend helping him, Jay needed to do this alone. "Besides, its something that's a little hard to find in the island." Jay grumbled, mostly to himself, mad that certain jewelry was hard to find on the island.

This rose Carlos' suspicious. "Tell me. Maybe I know where you can find it from." Why won't Jay tell him what it is? Did Jafar sent him to find another lamp?

Jay smiled and hugged Carlos, "It's a surprise. Trust me." Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Jay left through a window. Leaving behind a confused Carlos. "A surprise...?" For who?

Few days have passed, Jay hasn't spend anytime with Carlos due to his supposed errand. Now Carlos was beginning to get upset that Jay would rather spend his time stealing than with him. What if Jay doesn't want to be with Carlos anymore?

Carlos was waiting at the treehouse, waiting for Jay to arrived so he can scold him. Suddenly, Jay entered through the window. "Hey, Carlos," he smirked as he hugged his boyfriend, but Carlos wasn't in the mood.

"Look who's finally here! The passed few days you'd been ignoring me," Carlos fumed, "If you don't want to be with me all you had to do was say so, instead you had to make an excuse." Pulling away from the hug as he glared at Jay, before looking away.

"I know I've been ignoring you but its not what you think." Jay reassured, cupping Carlos' face with his hands so he can look at him. "I lied about saying that my dad wanted me to steal something. It was actually a surprise for you."

Jay let go of Carlos as he pulled something out from his pocket. "We've been together for a while and the passed couple years have been the greatest moments of my life. And, its because of you, Carlos." Then Jay got on one knee, which shocked Carlos as he gaped.

"J-Jay?.."

"Will you marry me?" Jay smiled as he looked directly at Carlos. He held out a simple silver ring band; a white stripe in the middle with a black gem. It looked beautiful.

Carlos covered his mouth then began to tremble. "Wha- Why- Me?" he stammered, his eyes getting watery. "If this is a joke I'm seriously breaking up with you."

"I would never joke about this. I wanted you to be officially mine, that's why I've been busy the last few days so I can find the perfect ring for you." Sure, it was stolen but Jay wanted Carlos to have the best ring on his finger.

"Will you marry me?" Jay repeated, chuckling.

Nodding, vehemently. "Yes! I will," Carlos rushed to him as he hugged Jay. "I love you." Kiss. "I love." Kiss. "You." He kissed Jay multiple times, showing his excitement and love.

They're officially together as one.


	18. Matchmaker

**Prompt:** Evie plays matchmaker with Jay and Carlos?

 **Suggested:** _EARTHLING_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Evie pushed Jay as they headed down the hall, "I set you up with the perfect person." Both headed outside, "Evie... I don't do blind dates and I told you before." Jay dragged his feet since Evie kept pushing him.

"But, I'm a good matchmaker! I set up Mal and Ben, and look at how happy they are. Besides, this guy is sweet, kind-"

"A guy?! You set me up with a guy?!" Jay halted completely as he turned to look at her in complete shock.

"So what? Just give him a chance, talk to him. Maybe sparks will fly," Evie shrugged as she looked around, "There he is!" She pointed to a boy sitting on a table alone as it appeared he was waiting for someone.

Jay gave her a pleading look, but she merely rolled her eyes. "You're not marrying him. It's just a date, I mean, a conversation between two people. Look, just a simple chat is all I'm asking for, Jay."

Having no choice Jay agreed. "Fine but it's not a date," he huffed and began to walk where the mysterious boy was. Evie just smiled and waved her hands in the air in victory.

The boy, Carlos, heard someone approaching him, and when he looked up... it was none other than Jay. Carlos' mouth suddenly went dry, its Jay! The guy he has been crushing for a long time. He still can't believe Evie managed to set him up with Jay. He so owes her.

"H-Hey, Jay!" Carlos greeted, a little too cheerfully.

Jay smiled nervously, "Nice to meet you." This was so awkward to him.

"I almost didn't believe Evie when she said she set me up with you." Carlos chuckled, "So, where do you want to go eat? I heard there's an awesome restaurant around the corner of campus. Want to head there?"

Wait- Evie said it was not a date! She lied to Jay. "Actually I have to be somewhere," Jay replied, politely rejecting the offer before it got worse.

Carlos' smile flattered as he got the hint. "Oh. Sure. It was nice talking to you." His tone was filled with sadness as he began to get up. Rejection hurts... Carlos should've known something like this was going to happen, but he still had high hope.

"By any chance, what did Evie say to you?" Jay questioned.

"That she was going to help me be with the guy I love," Carlos accidently blurted out. Jay eyed him weirdly by the sudden confession. "I mean- No! Forget I said that. I didn't mean- I'm just going to go," Carlos stammered, quickly, then started to pace away from Jay. He embarrassed himself in front of Jay. How lame can he be?!

"Wait!" Jay rushed to him and grabbed his arm, "You actually like me?"

Carlos nodded, "Yeah, I think you're an amazing guy. Who wouldn't like you?" Great. He said something embarrassing again. "Sorry if I sound creepy and weird. I should just go."

Jay was awe, no one ever liked him before. But, this boy in front of him actually did. "You never actually told me your name?" Which is something that Jay desperately wanted to know now.

Gulping, he answered. "Its Carlos." He looked at his arm and saw that Jay was still holding his, and it felt nice.

Jay suddenly felt himself turning red, "You know, I can always do a rain check with the others. So, how about we go grab something to eat... and just get to know each other?" He let go of him as his lips quirked upwards.

"I would really like that," Carlos coughed, to prevent himself from screaming in excitement. Both boys started to walk side by side each other, unknown to them they were being watched by a happy matchmaker.

"Wow, I'm an awesome matchmaker," Evie smirked.


	19. Attention

**Prompt:** How about... a FanFic where Jay gets jealous when Carlos spends too much time with Dude instead of him.

 **Suggested by:** _BasketballQueen_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos was rubbing Dude's belly, "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy!?" He laughed as Dude barked, almost as if answering 'I am.' The scene was cute to them, but to Jay the scene was disgusting.

"How old are you? How come you pay more attention to him than to me," Jay grumbled, "He's a dog and I'm your boyfriend."

"Jealous much?" Carlos laughed, "I just love to play with him. Besides, you're my favorite, Jay."

"Doesn't look like it," Jay muttered as he crossed his arms. Carlos rolled his eyes, Jay can get jealous for silly reasons. "Can't believe you're jealous of a dog?"

"Says the one that was jealous from a game." He countered. "May I remind you of last time?"

"That's not fair! You completely ignore me when you're playing tourney. I don't do that!" Carlos huffed as he narrowed his eyes towards Jay.

"Really? Because you've been playing with Dude for about an hour now, and you haven't once been next to me."

"You can't have all the attention..." he answered lamely. Maybe, it was true.

Jay suddenly got an idea. "You know what? I should get a dog too," Jay declared, which caused Carlos to frown. "Why would you want another dog when we have Dude?"

"Correction. He's yours. I should get my own so I can play with him nonstop like you do." Jay smirked.

Carlos' eyebrows furrowed, "Are you doing this on purpose?" He didn't like the idea of another dog being near Jay. What if Jay pay more attention to it than to him? That's when Carlos realized it...

Jay shrugged. "So, what kind of dog should I get?"

"Stop. I get it," Carlos pouted. "I'll pay more attention you from now on. Sorry, Dude." Dude whimpered when Carlos stopped petting him. "Don't give me that look... Its Jay's fault."

Dude walked towards Jay and cried as he gave him the puppy look. Jay blinked, "Oh, no. Don't look at me like that!" Dude continued whimpering, while Carlos grinned.

Snarling, "Alright. Alright. You can pay attention to him," Jay answered in defeat. Dude barked in excitement and rushed back to Carlos, who happily ruffled his fur. "Who's a good boy!? That's right, you are!"

Sitting down on his bed, Jay sighed. Carlos stopped petting Dude as he made his way to Jay. He sat on his lap and hugged him, "You're still my favorite." Carlos reassured, a smile forming on his lips.

Jay smiled as well and kissed Carlos. "And don't you forget it." He said as he pulled away.


	20. Dislocated

**Prompt:** where Jay dislocates his shoulder playing tourney and Carlos is worried to is wits end?

 **Suggested by:** _DaughterofJafar_

 _._

 _._

* * *

On the field there was Jay, who loved playing tourney. It was his new passion; how he loved tackling and dodging in any way, to him it was awesome. But, the thing he loved most was when Carlos would cheer him on.

Carlos was on the bench as he watch the other players play, he mostly was paying attention to Jay. "Go Jay!" Carlos cheered.

Jay glanced at Carlos as he send his boyfriend a smile. He was love-struck, unknown to Jay he entered the kill zone. Carlos cheering stopped and began to panic, "Jay, look out!" He pointed to the machines that held the frisbees.

Jay wasn't able to hear what Carlos said, but he did look where he pointed. His eyes widened when a frisbee was coming towards him, he didn't have time to move out of the way so he ducked down and horribly rolled. Accidently putting impact on his shoulder.

Carlos winced at the sight, it looked painful. "Jay!" He sprinted to him as fast as he could. The coach whistle to stop the game as he rushed to check if his star play was okay.

"Jay, are you hurt?" Carlos kneeled down, "Oh my god! Your shoulder!" It was slightly away from where it should be, and it appeared to be popped out. Jay painfully contained his screams that he was holding, he never liked showing his weakness after all.

The coach reached him and knew what he had to do. "Jay, I need you to be strong on what I'm about to do." Before Jay could answer the coach grabbed his shoulder and arm, swiftly pressing them together as he align the bones to the right order.

Carlos flinched as he heard bones popping and cracking, loudly. Jay bit his lips harshly and shut his eyes tightly to keep quiet, but the pain was tremendous. "Son of a-" He bit his lips harder.

"That should do it. You dislocated your shoulder Jay, but I managed to put it back to normal." The couch stated, "You're not going to play the upcoming game until you're completely healed, understand?"

Jay nodded, he would have argued with the couch but at the moment all he wanted to do was rest.

"Carlos, take him to his room," the coach requested. Carlos didn't have to be told twice, he slowly picked up Jay and helped him walk by holding onto him.

When they were away from the others Carlos kept asking if Jay was alright. "Does it hurt really bad?" His tone was filled with concern.

Jay shook his head, "Nah. I've been through worst." It wasn't necessarily a lie but Jay didn't want to worry Carlos. "I'll be good as new in a few days." Carlos frowned, "You need to rest for a week. I'm no doctor but that looks so painful. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"I'm fine." Jay replied, slightly chuckling. "Besides, you're going to take care of me, right?" He smirked, even in his situation he was still the same. "I do need help on some things."

Carlos couldn't help but smiled, Jay just knew how to change the mood. "Yeah, I'm going to help you. But, you really did scared me back there."

Jay huffed, "Like this will take me down. I can handle what comes at me." Carlos shook his head, but that didn't stop him from laughing as he held Jay tighter.

"And, that's why I'm the brain, so I can take care of you."


	21. Lost

**Prompt:** Carlos gets lost in the woods and Jay goes looking for him?

 **Suggested by:** _life among the dead_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Dude! Wait up," Carlos exclaimed as he ran after Dude, who entered deep in the forest. "Slow down!" He jumped on rocks and logs, trying to keep up with Dude. "You're going to- Mhmm," Carlos tripped towards the ground.

Propping his elbows, Carlos saw one last glimpse of Dude before disappearing deeper into the forest. "Dude..." But, he didn't have to worry to much because Dude can find his way back. But, can Carlos?

Slowly standing up, he looked around his surroundings as he saw trees and more logs. "Great. I don't remember where I came from..." Carlos groaned, he had rushed after Dude, not bothering to check his trail.

"Was it this way?" He started to walk into a small path, after fifth-teen minutes have passed Carlos began to get worried. "This is not the way back!" Glancing up, Carlos realized that the sun was going to set soon. He needs to find his way back or he'll be stuck in there. Gulping, he picked up his pace to continued looking for a way out.

Meanwhile, Jay was back in his dorm wondering where Carlos was. "He has been gone for almost an hour and a half already," he noted, looking out the window. He could see the beautiful sunset, meaning that night was almost coming out.

Suddenly, scratches were heard from the door. As he opened the door, Jay saw Dude standing right in front of him without Carlos. "Where's Carlos?" Dude barked and ran down the hallway, indicating Jay to follow him.

Jay was confused but quickly understood when Dude barked again, and sprinted after him.

Carlos was starting to freak out, he kept hearing what appeared to be owls. He flinched when he heard twigs snapping, "I shouldn't even be scared. I came from the island." He reassured himself, then suddenly a loud howl echoed through the forest. The full moon was his only source of light at this rate.

 _Grrr! Grrr!_

The growling sounds that were coming from behind only made him panic more. Turning around, he saw nothing but he can hear noises from behind the bushes, as if something was there.

Carlos bolted away as he shrieked. He couldn't see where he was going but he didn't care, all he cared about was getting away from whatever that thing was. Swiftly, he glanced back as he kept running, accidently bumping into something, no, someone.

Both pummeled to the ground. Carlos groaned as he fell onto someone, looking down he gasped. "Jay? Is that you?!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah... Can you get off I can't breathe?" Jay coughed, the sudden impact took his breath away. Carlos smiled in relief as he hugged Jay. "You found me! I thought I was never going to get out of here." He quickly stood up so he can help Jay.

"I knew something was wrong the minute Dude showed up to the room alone." Jay said, "You're both practically together all the time."

Carlos laughed, he was just so happy that he found Jay. He was terrified being in the forest by himself, especially in the day. "I really want to go back to our dorm. Thank you for looking for me, Jay. I didn't think anyone would come looking for me."

Jay snorted, but a small smile form. "You're my best friend. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Carlos grinned, then hugged Jay again.


	22. Fight

**Prompt:** : Jay does something really bad and Carlos breaks up with him?

 **Suggested by:** _Madam_Pinkamena_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Jay!" Carlos shouted in anger as he entered his dorm. "I can't believe you beat up Chad! Are you crazy?! Now you're suspended from tourney," he glared at his boyfriend.

"Its his fault. He was the one that wouldn't shut up." Jay shrugged, "You shouldn't even be worry about it. It doesn't concern you." Carlos snarled upon hearing the last remark. Jay did not just say what he just said.

"How could you even say that?!" He yelled as he gritted his teeth. "You expect me to remain calm after this?"

"It would be nice," Jay replied nonchalantly, unfazed by Carlos' anger. "Like I said it's not of your business." Carlos had no idea why Jay was being a huge jerk right now.

"What's your problem?" This is not going to go well. "You know what. Fine! If it's not any of my business we're over then," Carlos exclaimed. He hoped that Jay would protest or even apologize to Carlos for the way he was acting, but he didn't say anything.

Carlos quickly left the room, no longer being able to be in the same room as Jay. They're over... and Jay didn't do anything about it. Nothing. He had the same attitude like he was back in the island.

He started to walk away, he needed to clear his thoughts. Maybe, they'll work it out later when Jay isn't being a complete jerk.

Carlos passed the hallways a few times to passed the time, then as he was about to turn he heard a familiar voice. He halted as he Chad talking to someone.

"Wait, till I get my hands on Jay," Chad growled. "He's going to pay for giving me a black eye." They were talking about Jay, Carlos wanted to leave but he was curious about what they were talking about.

"Why did he even punch you?" Someone asked him. Chad scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "All because I made a comment about his boyfriend." Carlos' eyes widened. What? "When we were in the changing rooms, I saw so many hickeys and bruises all over Carlos' torso. So, I said how much does he charge to sleep around."

Carlos' jaw dropped. Are you serious? That's low... He was in a relationship with Jay and wouldn't dare do that to him. That comment was hurtful.

"Ouch. No wonder you got pummeled," a stranger said, but was smacked by Chad. "Shut up!"

Suddenly, someone from behind grabbed him and covered his mouth. Carlos gasped as he was pulled back, "Be quiet or they'll hear you," Jay whispered with a hint of annoyance. Carlos had no choice but to do as he was told.

They entered back to their dorm undetected. Jay finally released Carlos, who pushed him away. "You're so romantic." Sarcasm lingered through his tone. "What the hell was all that about? You punched Chad for that reason? How does that not _concern_ me?!" he spat.

"What do you expect me to do? Ignored it?! I was furious, I wanted to murder Chad." Jay countered as he glared at Carlos. "I didn't want you to hear what he said because it's not true."

Carlos was about to speak but stopped as he closed his mouth. "I thought you didn't care about me anymore..." Was all he could uttered out.

Jay frowned. "I was pissed off all day. I'm sorry I was a jerk to you, but I just couldn't get what he said out of my head. He doesn't know you like I do." He apologized, then stated.

Carlos softly sighed and stride towards Jay, who was slightly still upset. "I'm sorry for acting out too. No matter what happens we'll always be together." Jay's lips quirked upwards as he hugged Carlos. All he needed was him.


	23. Confessed

**Prompt:** could you make a drabble of when they confessed to each other?

 **Suggested by:** _Lucy Dragneel4life_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos smiled as he saw Jay, he was talking to a girl name Mal. "Every time you stare you drool," Evie said as she gigged, sitting beside Carlos on the bench.

Blushing lightly, "Can't help it. He's just so amazing and-"

"Hot," Evie finished for him, "Just go and tell him how you feel. Besides, I think he likes you too." She looked at the pair across them. "How do you know?" Carlos asked.

"Because he has been looking over here." Carlos' eyebrows furrowed. "Or, he could be looking at you, Evie." He shouldn't get his hopes up, Evie was beautiful and smart girl, Jay is probably looking at her.

"Doubt it. He's totally checking you out, and now he's actually coming this way." Turning to the side, Carlos' eyes widened. Jay was coming his way! "Oh, no. What do I do?!" Suddenly, Carlos jumped behind the bench, clumsily falling towards the ground. "Ow!"

"Carlos?!" Evie looked back as she saw Carlos on the grass, hiding in a nearby bush. "Really? Get out of there!"

Carlos didn't listen as he hid deeper behind the bush, "Evie, let me know when he's gone." He waited for a response, but nothing came. "Evie?" Carlos whispered. Slowly, Carlos picked out. "Evie?" he softly called out.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" A husky voice answered, Carlos yelped as he crawled back. "Jay!? Hey.." Carlos nervously grinned, blushing dark red.

"What are you doing down there?" Jay asked as he crouched down. "Just chilling. The view down here is nice," Carlos answered, lamely.

"Mind if I join you?" Before Carlos could answer, Jay already sat down next to him. Carlos mentally shouted in happiness. Jay was sitting down next to him!

Both boys were quiet, not bothering to speak or even dare look at each other. "So-" Both talked at the same time. "Sorry, you go first." Jay said.

"No! You go first, I interrupted you." Carlos insisted. This was so embarrassing, he had no clue what to say or do! He had never talked to someone he liked before.

"I was going to say... If you would like to go out with me?" Carlos was dumbfounded, Jay was asking him out on a date. He was so surprised that Carlos didn't answer right away, which made Jay nervous.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he frowned, "I just really like you, and ugh... I'm sounding stupid, aren't I?" Jay was about to get up, but Carlos stopped him by grabbing his elbow to prevent him from moving. This was it, he was going to confess to Jay.

"No, not at all. Sorry. I'm just so happy. I really like you too." Carlos chuckled as he looked at him. Jay smiled as well, both awkwardly linking their hands together. This was the beginning of something for them.

"Finally!" Both boys were startled as they looked up. Seeing both Mal and Evie sitting on the bench, looking back at them with a huge smirk on their faces. "It's about time you two got together."


	24. Rough Life

**Prompt:** The first time Jay realizes exactly how bad Carlos had it with Cruella?

 **Suggested by:** _Guest_

 _Warning: Abuse_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jay woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of someone screaming. He turned to the side, and saw Carlos tossing back and forth as he was crying. "No! Stop it, I'm sorry!" Carlos shouted through his dream. "Stop!"

Not wasting anytime he rushed to wake him up. "Carlos! Get up," Jay shook him roughly. "Hey!"

"Ahhh!" Carlos suddenly snapped back to reality as he sat up, drenched with sweat from his face. Slightly panting as he tried to regain his breath. "Jay?!" He whispered afraid.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" Jay questioned, he never seen Carlos looked so freaked out before. Almost as if he was afraid of something or someone.

Carlos shook his head. "It's nothing. Just a bad dream." He let out a shaky breath, his body was trembling with fear. He clenched his fists as an attempt to stop the trembling, but it didn't work.

"That was not nothing. You said 'stop it' in your dream over and over again. Who was hurting you?" Jay was not going to let this passed, he wanted to know who hurt his best friend. He sat at the edge of the bed as he waited for Carlos to answer.

As much as Carlos didn't want to talk about this, Jay had the right to at least know. Jay was worried about him. "My mother," Carlos reluctantly replied. "S-She would grabbed my wrist, and flick the cigarette onto my skin to light it out whenever I get in trouble."

Jay made a solemn expression as he listened. "Sometimes she would lock me in the closet where there were so many traps. I could never see because it was so dark. I always ended up getting hurt and bleed out a lot. I know I'm in a safe place but I feel like I'm still haunted by the past. I can't forget it... it's like when I go to sleep I see _her_." Carlos closed his eyes as he wiped away his tears.

"I didn't know you had it so tough," Jay admitted. "You were always smiling back then."

Carlos let out a small chuckle that lack somewhat emotion. "It's like that was the only thing I could do that she couldn't do. Smiling made me feel different from her. Then when I met you guys, I couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy being around you guys."

Jay frowned, it pained him to hear what his mother did to Carlos. His father was harsh and a strict man, but he didn't go as far as Cruella. "No one is going to hurt you anymore. You're far away from her now, and if she so much as tries to come near you. I'll show her where she stands." He hinted his violence.

Smiling, "Thanks, Jay. But, you shouldn't do anything-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. You're my best friend and I'll always have your back whether you like it or not." Jay stated as he grinned, putting his hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"I know you do," Carlos replied, "And I'm grateful for that." He wasn't back at the island, no, he was where he belongs, in Auradon with his friends.


	25. Temper

**Prompt:** Carlos being the son of Cruella De Vil, I just know he has the temper of his mother. Where Carlos is really pissed off one day, and just totally snaps on some royal student causing Jay to have to intervene and calm him down.

 **Suggested by:** _Boomer and Arrowfan_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos was outside practicing tourney with the rest of the team. He was starting to get the hang of it, at least that's what he thought until the coach told him to practice more.

He hated being outside, Carlos would just rather be in his dorm and doing what he loves doing best, which was be on his computer. Just as practiced was over Carlos sighed in relief, he can finally leave.

Taking off his helmet, he heard chuckling from behind him. "Have you ever thought about cutting off your hair? It looks weird," Chad said. Carlos mentally growled, but chose to ignored him as he started to walk away. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

But, Chad persisted on pestering Carlos. "Are you ignoring me? I'm talking to you, Carlos."

Carlos twirled around, "Can't you see I'm trying to get away from you?!" He shouted, bringing attention from the team as well as Jay. "So, do me a favor and leave me alone!"

As he marched away again, Chad spoke. "No wonder no one likes hanging out with you. You're a true villain just like your mother." Jay's eyes widened by the rude remark.

Carlos halted, did Chad just called him a true villain like his mother? His mother! "What did you say?" He turned around as he glared daggers at him. "Say that to my face again so I'll have a reason to punch you," Carlos snapped, marching up to Chad.

Jay intervene as he stood in front of Carlos. "Man, calm down."

"Me?! He started it," Carlos tried to passed by Jay, but he was hold back. "Let's see how you would look without teeth, Charming!" He mocked, trying to get out of Jay's grasp. His temper reaching extremely high with anger. What Chad told him was beyond low...

Chad tensed, he never seen Carlos so aggressive before. Seeing him mad was almost intimidating, it frightened Chad.

"Chad, just get out of here." Jay ordered for Carlos' sake. He didn't care for what would happen to Chad, but he didn't want Carlos to get in trouble. Chad left quickly as he saw Carlos still glaring at him.

Once they were alone, Jay let go of Carlos. "You okay?"

"No! Why did you hold me back? I was going to show him a piece of my mind!" Carlos stated, "He pissed me off. Can you believe he said I'm like my mother? And, I'm not."

Jay paused. He wouldn't admitted, but for a moment Carlos did sound and in a way acted like Cruella. Her temper was passed down to Carlos, who had yet to know it. This was the first time he seen it. "You're nothing like your mother," Jay reassured. "You are the complete opposite of her. Don't forget that."

Carlos softly sighed. "You're right. I'm not her. I'm me." He smiled, the anger suddenly fading away. Jay smiled as well, that's the Carlos he knew.


	26. Spin the Bottle

**Prompt:** What if Jay figured out that Carlos made out with Jane?

 **Suggested by:** _Fooled Devil_

 _._

 _._

* * *

A party was thrown yesterday and everyone had attended, all except Jay, who was busy practicing tourney. Carlos had gone to the party, but he didn't mention a word about it after he came back. Which left Jay suspicious?

Carlos usually was a chatterbox and would tell everything to Jay. So, why not anything about the party? Something had to happen, right?

Today, Jay was walking through the hall, he passed by a couple of girls: Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane. They were talking about the party, "Carlos is an amazing kisser!" Jane said cheerfully, causing Jay to halt. What?! Did she say Carlos?

"What? Really?" Audrey raised her eyebrow in question.

"Are you sure about that Jane? I'm mean Carlos is cute but he doesn't seem the type to kiss... well, us." Lonnie stated, she knew Carlos' preference.

Jay leaned on his side against the locker, eavesdropping in discreet. Carlos and Jane made out? Gross. What is even true?

"Well, he kissed me and it was magical," Jane smiled. Jay stuck out his tongue in disgust, hearing the word magical made him shiver. He needed to talk to Carlos. Why would he kissed Jane? Did he like her? Jay's mind ponder with questions. He rushed to go find Carlos.

Carlos was in the library, he looked exhausted and didn't have any energy to do his work. "Carlos!" Jay called out as he sat next to him.

"Hey, Jay. What's-" He was cut off. "You kissed Jane?!" Jay questioned.

Carlos gaped. Great. Jay found out, Carlos didn't want him to find out. "I didn't know you liked her..." Jay was a tad bit disappointed.

Shaking his head, "I don't." He said in a frustration tone. "Everyone was playing spin the bottle. I didn't want to play but Evie and Mal convinced me. And you can guess who it landed on." Carlos groaned. "That was horrible."

Jay paused before bursting into laughter, feeling beyond relieved. "What?"

"It was just a small peck!" Carlos blushed as he suddenly began to feel embarrassed. "I don't like her." Jay continued laughing, which made Carlos frown.

Sensing his tone, Jay contained his laughter. "I know you don't," he wrapped his arm around his neck, "because you have someone better, right?" Jay smirked, giving a hint.

Carlos blushed darker, "Defiantly better." he agreed.


	27. Meaningful Words

**Prompt:** Jay is distracted by something and as Carlos is leaving their room, Jay says 'love you' without thinking about it, and neither of them really realize it until Carlos is halfway down the hallway?

 **Suggested by:** _Lady of the Spirit_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Couples usually say I love you to each other, but a certain couple have yet to say those words. Jay and Carlos have been together for around six months and have yet to say those deep meaningful words.

It didn't really bother them because they grew up in the island and there, love wasn't needed. So, it makes no difference now, right?

Jay was on his bed, stocking up neatly a pile of gold coins that he stole earlier. While Carlos was putting his shoes on, "Dude, ready for your walk?" Carlos grinned as he stared at Dude, who barked.

"Jay, I'm going to take Dude for a walk." Carlos grabbed the leash that laid beside him. Jay didn't listen as he counted and fixed the gold coins neatly. "Jay?" Carlos called out.

Sighing, Carlos started walking towards the door. "I'll see you later then." When Jay was busy counting his stolen loot there was nothing stopping him.

"Alright. I love you," Jay uttered out as he was counting. Not aware at what he just said. Carlos closed the door and began to walk down the hall.

Jay suddenly stopped counting, "Wait- Did I just say?" His eyes widened, he shifted off the bed, the gold coins collapsing in the process as he moved. But, Jay didn't care as he rushed towards the door.

Carlos was halfway down the hall when he suddenly stopped. His mouth open wide, "Did he say I love you?" Carlos said out loud as he looked at Dude for an explanation. He was thinking about it now and Carlos was a hundred percent positive Jay said I love you. Was is a mistake?

He paced back to the room, waiting behind the door. Carlos didn't have the courage to go back in. Taking a deep breath, Carlos slowly reached for the door knob. Suddenly, the knob turned and opened.

Carlos back away as he saw Jay. "Jay.. Hey," he was so nervous. Not sure if he should bring it up, or even talk about it.

Jay nonchalantly smiled. "Hey, Carlos." If there's one thing Jay was good at it was playing it off cool. "What are you doing?" He leaned against the door frame.

"Umm.. I-" Carlos probably made a mistake, Jay wasn't nervous at all. "Nevermine. I think I'm starting to hear things," he half-heartedly chuckled, "I thought you said _it_." Why was he suddenly feeling sad and hurt? He never expected Jay to say it before, so why now?

Jay frowned, he knew that tone... sorrow. Carlos' expression made Jay crestfallen as well. "You're not hearing things," Jay cleared his throat as he was prepared to say those meaningful words for the first time.

"I love you, Carlos." Jay proclaimed, and it felt nice to say it. Why hadn't he done this before?

Carlos' heart thumped fast, who knew saying those words could make you feel so strange. "I- I love you too, Jay," Carlos smiled happily as he glanced up at Jay. They just fell in love with each other all over again by saying those meaningful words.


	28. After School 2

**Prompt:** Can you write another part to this? Like where they have to tell Mal and Evie before Audrey tell them. So its like a race to tell the girls?

 **Suggested by:** _Odd's Little Girl_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Audrey accidently caught them making out, which wasn't a big deal until... "Wait! She's going to tell everyone, right?" Carlos exclaimed, "Oh no... This very bad."

Jay rolled his eyes, "A little too late saying that now. Besides, so what? It's not like we've done anything bad." He didn't understand what the big deal was, so they got caught, nothing new.

"Don't you understand, Jay? Audrey is going to tell everyone, including Mal and Evie, who we haven't told yet!" Carlos explained, roaming his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. They were all good friends, so it's only fair that Carlos and Jay were supposed to tell them about their relationship.

"Oh man, you're right. We haven't told them! Mal is going to be angry when she hears it from Audrey." Jay's eyes widened, he looked around the hall and didn't see any sight of Audrey.

"And, Evie is going to ignore me for keeping it a secret," Carlos winced, he hated when Evie wouldn't talk to him. "We have to tell them." Jay agreed as they started to rushed through the hallway. "I shouldn't have listened to you," Jay said as he ran.

"Me?! You were the one that didn't want anyone to ask us questions," Carlos reminded. "If anything it's your faul- Look there's Audrey!" He changed the subject as he spotted Audrey, who was near Mal's and Evie's dorm. "She's going to tell them! We're so dead..."

Jay ran faster, "Not if we stop her." When Audrey knocked on the wooden door, Evie opened the door. "Audrey, nice to- Jay, Carlos?!" Evie shouted in surprised as they entered the room like maniacs.

Carlos tried shutting the door, closing it up on Audrey. "Sorry," Carlos nervously told her before he shut the door. To prevent her from entering and spilling the secret.

Mal blinked as she saw the guys. "What you guys doing here?" she questioned. "Being rude," Evie huffed as she folded her arms.

"We need to tell you something before Audrey does." Jay replied. "There's no easy way to say this, but me and Carlos are together." The girls were quiet for a moment before they burst into laughter.

Carlos was confused. "Why are you guys laughing? We're being serious here!"

Mal cleared up her throat, but a chuckle still escape her lips. "I know you are. But, guys, we already knew." She admitted with a smirk on her face.

"What? How?" Both asked at the same time. "Well, it was obvious." Evie stated, "Jay always waited for Carlos after school and then you guys would constantly blush at each other. It was no secret really. We just wanted you guys to tell us first."

Both boys were speechless, were they that obvious? "So, you're not mad at us?" Carlos asked, biting his lower lip.

"No. I'm glad you told us first though. Seeing as Audrey was about to tell us and pay up," Evie grinned. Jay furrowed his eyebrows as he heard the last part. "Pay up what?"

"We made a bet that you guys were together already, but she kept saying it wasn't true. RIGHT, AUDREY!" Mal shouted as she looked at the door.

Audrey banged the door. "Hurry up and open the door so I can pay up!" She exclaimed, slightly grumbling. She can't believe she lost the bet.

"I can't believe you made a bet about us," Carlos crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at the girls. Mal glared right back, "And, I can't believe you kept _this_ from us." She waved her hand at them to emphasize.

Jay shook his head. "Fair point. Now I'm happy I told both of you." Carlos couldn't agree more.


	29. Blurted Out

**Prompt:** Could you do one with Jay teasing Carlos about liking 'someone' until Carlos blurts out that it's him?

 **Suggested by:** _Skypan_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jay sat down on a table, across him was Carlos, who was reading a thick book. "Guess what?" Jay asked, a grin spreading on his lips. Carlos blinked and put his book down to answer Jay. "What?"

"Someone asked me out." Jay pointed at himself, "And, she looked foxy too." Carlos rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

Jay's smile flattered, "What? No, congratulations Jay?"

"Congratulations Jay," Carlos flatly replied, with no acknowledgement whatsoever. He turned a page as he continued reading. Jay frowned, then smirked. "Oh, I see. You're jealous."

Carlos snapped his head up. Did Jay know Carlos liked him? "W-What?" He nervously closed the book. "I can explain."

"You're jealous that someone asked me out." He laughed, which caused Carlos to narrow his eyes as he made a stern expression. "Don't worry I'm sure someone will ask you out soon, Carlos."

"I'm not jealous," Carlos stated, and opened the book to find the page he left off. Randomly, Jay snatched the book away from his hands, "You're not jealous, huh? That must mean you have someone you like already. Who is it?" Jay questioned, teasing Carlos.

Lightly blushing, "It doesn't matter. Give me back my book!" He tried to get it from across Jay, but it was fruitless since Jay only raised the book higher. Out of Carlos' reach.

"Not until you tell who you like? Is it Evie?"

"What?! No! She's like an older sister to me." Carlos started to climb the table, trying to get his book. "Jay, give me back my book!" he repeated as he was beginning to get upset.

"Who is it then? Is it Jane? Please tell me it's not her." Jay sneered as he lifted the book higher, "Because if it is... Wow." There was nothing wrong with Jane, but Carlos and her didn't exactly match.

Carlos growled. "It's not her. IT'S YOU!" He slightly shouted as he accidentally admitted, finally grabbing his book when Jay lowered his arm. His expression was priceless, a mixture of shock and devastated. Carlos mentally winced; he just told Jay the truth. Why did he have to blurt it out?

"Me...?" Jay asked, "Since when?" He couldn't compose himself, he was never aware of Carlos' feelings for him.

"When you told me you have my back..." Carlos looked away, he couldn't look at Jay, not like this. He set the book on the table, no longer feeling the need to read.

"But, that was months ago," Jay proclaimed. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Carlos looked directly at Jay. "You think it's easy to tell your best friend that you have a crush on him? 'Jay, I liked you for a long time. Would you go out with me?' Yeah, No. It doesn't work like that. At least, not when you're after beautiful princesses." He huffed, while Jay remains silent.

"Look, let's just forget this ever happened." Carlos requested.

"If you have asked me out before, I would've said yes," Jay stated, which caused Carlos to be taken aback. "W-What? Really?" Carlos mentally face palmed himself, Jay would have said yes if he had asked him out in the beginning.

Jay nodded, "I don't see why not? We've been best friends for a while, and you know everything about me." Carlos couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time...

"Oh. Well, I guess it's too late now," Carlos sighed, melancholy. Some lucky girl asked him out. "I'm sure whoever asked you out would be lucky to have someone like you." Suddenly, Jay chuckled, startling Carlos.

"I never said yes to the confession," Jay smiled, "So, say it, ask me, Carlos?" He propped his elbows on the table and put his chin on his palm as he waited for Carlos to say _it_. Carlos was still stunned, but that didn't stop him from asking Jay out with a huge smile on his face.


	30. Halloween

**Prompt:** Can i have Jaylos experiencing Halloween at school for the first time?

 **Suggested by:** _Arissa_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos yelped when he saw a huge three headed dog outside of school. "Carlos, it's okay," Ben reassured, "Since we're near October, I thought it's about time we decorated the campus."

"Halloween?" Carlos furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What's that? I know its a holiday but what do you exactly do?" They never celebrated any holidays back at the island, so this was all new to him.

Ben chuckled, "It's when you dressed up in silly costumes of whoever you wished to be. Then you either go to a costume party, or trick or treat to get candy. Halloween is supposed to bring out your young self, its like being a kid again. I have to finish putting the decorations. I'll see you later, Carlos."

Carlos watched Ben leave. Halloween? Candies!? "Sounds like a fun holiday." He looked at the three headed dog, "At least the costumes sound fun." He scurried away, seeing the sight of the dog made him shivered.

Jay watched as Carlos ran towards him with a smile planted on his face. "Jay, let's dress up for Halloween!"

"I'm guessing you heard about the costumes," Jay chuckled, "and candies."

"Yeah, we should totally trick or treat. Sounds like it'll be a howler!" Carlos felt someone tabbed his shoulders, turning around he yelped again when he saw sharp fangs on Evie. "Ahh!" Carlos hid behind Jay.

"Evie? What are you wearing?" He questioned as he stared at her sharp fangs. "Are those real?!"

"Of course not," she laughed, and took off the realistic fangs. "I'm dressing up as a vampire queen in the upcoming Halloween party. I've already made a dress and barely bought these. Mal is going to dress as a warrior. What are you guys dressing up as?"

Jay paused as if in deep thought. "Oh yeah, there's an upcoming party. Lonnie was throwing it, right? Well, I haven't decided yet. Maybe a burglar or prisoner?" he shrugged.

"Real Creative, Jay." Her tone was slightly dull. "And, what about you, Carlos?"

Carlos suddenly didn't want to go to the party, there was going to be scary costumes. "I think I'll pass..." Evie frowned, " But, you have to come. This is the first time we're all going to celebrate Halloween together!" She pouted, Carlos has to go.

Jay wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "I agree, you have to go. Otherwise, I'm not going either." Evie put her hands on her face. "Why don't we ever do anything together?" Evie cried out, which made Jay and Carlos panic. They don't like seeing Evie sad.

"Okay, okay! I'll go," Carlos said, "Don't be sad, Evie. We'll both go!" Jay reassured. Evie uncovered herself, "Really?" Her eyes were beginning turn red and watery.

"Yeah. I'll dress up as..." Carlos pondered, then snapped his fingers, "as a mad scientist! That'll be perfect." Jay smirked, "That would suit you perfectly."

Evie squealed. "Thank you, guys! I'm going to tell Mal that we're all attending together." She left, leaving behind a nervous Carlos, who was having second thoughts about going.

Jay noticed his boyfriend's nervousness, he squeezed his shoulder harder. "Don't worry, Carlos. I'll protect you from all the monsters." Jay lightly teases, but he was being serious.

Carlos nodded. "I know you will. At least they'll be candies there." He had something to look forward to now.


	31. Touchy Flirter

**Prompt:** Can you please do an prompt where Chad is flirting aggressively with Carlos and Jay snaps?/ A guy gets a little too touchy feely with Carlos and Jay shows his protective side?

 **Suggested by:** _Queen Preferences & V3Oliver_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Chad playfully head locked Carlos, who tried to pry away. "Chad, let go man!" Carlos grabbed his arm that was attached to his neck, in an attempt to pull away. "This actually hurts!"

"C'mon Carlos, I'm not hurting you. We're just having fun," Chad grinned. "Fun for who? You or me?!" Carlos once again tried to pull away. Chad rolled his eyes and reluctantly let go of him.

Jay finished changing as he came out of the locker room, "Ready, Carlos?"

Smiling brightly, "Yeah, let's go. Later, Chad." Carlos couldn't be happier leaving, he hated when Chad would play rough with him. Carlos is not meant for such roughness, he's somewhat delicate.

As they began to walk back to their dorm, Jay spoke. "Your neck is red," Jay didn't stated, he observed. "What happened?"

"Stupid Chad head locked harshly. I don't like it when he does it, it feels weird. I'm only used to it by you, and I like to keep it that way." Jay was a bit angry that Chad would hurt Carlos, but he couldn't help but smile when he said he didn't mind Jay.

"Tell him to back off."

"I did! I don't think he gets the message or he's really stupid." Carlos grumbled as he sat on his bed. "He's never been this playful with me before, or the fact that he talks to me."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "What does he say to you?" He began to get curious. To Jay it sounded that Chad likes Carlos and flirted with him.

"Something about getting to hang with each other." Jay was right. Deep down the conversation was starting to irritate him, hearing that Chad would bother Carlos and try to ask him out. Good thing Carlos hadn't figured out Chad's intentions.

"Tell you what? Every time Chad tries to get near you or play roughly, come find me." Jay requested. Carlos nodded, "Thanks, Jay. You have no idea how that makes me feel better." He does get uncomfortable being around Chad.

The next day, they just finished practice and Carlos was going to change. Taking off his jersey and extra shirt underneath, he heard someone whistle from behind him. "Wow, Carlos you're really handsome." Chad said, which only made Carlos more uncomfortable.

Carlos tried to find his regular shirt in his locker. Where is it?! Chad began to touch Carlos' curly hair. "And, your hair is so soft." Carlos immediately backed away from him, "Dude, personal space."

Jay entered the locker room and saw the whole thing. Something inside him snapped, then marched towards Chad. His protective side coming out, no one lays a hand on Carlos.

Chad smiled and walked towards Carlos. So close... Carlos tensed, suddenly Chad was yanked away from him. "Get away from him!" Jay shouted as he glared at Chad. " _He's with me_ , so if you every lay a hand on him I'll beat you to a pulp!" Jay growled, Carlos was so relieved that Jay intervened.

Gulping, Chad rushed out of the locker room. Jay turned around and handed Carlos his leather jacket. "Put this on. You accidently left your shirt in the room." He glanced away so he wouldn't have to look at a shirtless Carlos.

Carlos let out a small chuckle as he gladly took the leather jacket. " _He's with me_ ," he teased. "Aren't you romantic?" He put on the jacket and then closed his locker. Both walked back to their dorm, with Carlos teasing Jay on the way back.


	32. Heartbroken

**Prompt:** Carlos just got dumped by another guy and is heartbroken, because Jay had told him the guy was bad news. In the aftermath, Carlos finds out that Jay was trying to protect him because he is in love with him!

 **Suggested by:** _QueensKhioneandFernis_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Today was a horrible day for Carlos. He was on his bed crying his heart out, "Everything was going great..." He dating another fellow student that he had in a classroom. The guy had asked Carlos for helped on his homework, and Carlos happily agreed.

Jay entered the dorm and frowned when he saw that Carlos was still crying. "Carlos, you have to get over it. It's been three days."

Carlos covered himself with the blanket to ignore Jay, who only wanted to help him from his broken heart. "C'mon talk to me, Carlos." Jay sat on the edge of his bed. These past three days pained Jay as he only wanted to make Carlos smile again.

"Please," Jay begged, only for Carlos to lie on his side. That was the last straw for Jay! "Quit acting childish! You need to get over him. I told you he was bad news, Carlos. He was only using you so he can pass the class."

"That's not true!" Carlos swiftly sat up as he defended his ex. "You're lying. Stop making stuff up!" Carlos scowled as he glared at Jay.

"It's the truth and everyone knew it! Mal, Evie, Lonnie, and heck, even Ben." Jay countered, "But, you were too blind to see anything because you started to like him." His tone lingered with bitterness, no longer holding back the truth just like the others have told him to. He would not stand by and watch Carlos be miserable.

"What's your problem? You don't even care about me so just leave me alone!" Carlos yelled, which shocked Jay. He looked away, hurt. Standing up, Jay left the room without saying another word, he was hurt that Carlos wanted him to leave him alone. Can't he see that Jay was just trying to protect him?

The following day, Jay avoided Carlos at all cost. Carlos feeling a little bit better decided to hang out with Mal and Evie. It has been a while since he hanged with them. He also wanted to apologize to Jay for the things he told him yesterday, but Carlos could never reach him.

"Hey, Mal," Carlos greeted, softly smiling as he sat down with them. "Carlos, hey!" Evie was happy to see him, "Its been too long. How are you feeling?" She was aware of the break up.

"Good... Have any of you seen Jay? I've been trying to find him all day, but I can't seem reach him." Carlos asked.

Mal narrowed her eyes, "Why are you looking for him? Didn't you tell him to leave you alone?" She scoffed, Jay told her everything and Mal was not pleased. "I understand you're heartbroken but you should've seen it coming. The guy was using you."

"Mal!" Evie warned, but was ignored. Carlos stood there, slightly scared by Mal's wrath.

"No, Evie. Carlos has to hear this. You hurt Jay a lot, and all he wanted to do was protect you because he loves you!" She admitted, "So for once stop thinking about your stupid ex, and start thinking on who really cares about you."

Carlos stood frozen... What? Jay loves him? It made sense; Jay would always look out for him and happily help Carlos on anything. Carlos needed to find Jay now!

"I'm such an idiot! I have to find Jay," Carlos bolted away, leaving an amused Mal behind. Evie sighed, "Did you have to tell him?" Mal only rolled her eyes, "Hey, he needed the push. Jay will thank me later."

Carlos rushed to his dorm, knowing that Jay will be there because he had a break between classes. Opening the door he spotted Jay on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carlos merely asked. "Let me guess, Mal told you." Jay wasn't surprised.

Carlos nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated as he stepped closer to Jay. "Would you have accepted?"

Opening his mouth, but nothing came out. "...I don't know." Jay cold heartedly chuckled. "Didn't think so." He didn't bother to look at Carlos, he was also heartbroken.

"But... We could give it a try now," Carlos suggested, a blush forming on his cheeks. Jay's eyes widened as he sat up to glance at Carlos. He lightly smiled, "That would be nice." Maybe, something will grow between them.


	33. Make Out

**Prompt:** A prompt I would like to see written is Mal and Evie walking in on Jay and Carlos making out?  & how about Evie and Mal walkin on the having a steamy make-out session?

 **Suggested by:** _Amazonian princess & mariah-goldenheart_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"What's taking the guys so long?" Mal growled, "They should've been here thirty minutes ago!" She paced around her room as she stared at the wall clock.

"Maybe they got caught up in something?" Evie suggested. She texted Carlos earlier, but all that Carlos responded was that they'll be there.

"Forget it! I'm sick of waiting," she left her dorm angrily, with Evie following right behind her. "Calm down, Mal. I'm sure they're on their way now." Mal ignored Evie as she kept walking down the hall. Wait till she gives Carlos and Jay a piece of her mind. "I'm so going to torture them."

Evie paced faster, "You know how Jay is? He's forgetful, and Carlos is always busy with homework." She tried to calm down her best friend, knowing full well of what she's capable of when she used the word torture.

Halting in front of the boy's dorm, Mal glared at Evie. "Whatever they're doing can't possibly be more important than my evil plan!" She whispered harshly. "Now, let me handle this." Evie rolled her eyes, and watched Mal barged into their room.

"You guys are the-" Mal's screaming came to a stop at the sight that bestowed her. Jay was pinning Carlos to the wall as they were making out. And, the kisses weren't even slow, they were rough and so passionate. Evie was shocked as well. Carlos had so many hickies around his neck, and Jay... This was simply too much for the girls.

Carlos yelped by the sudden noise of the door opening, harshly. He swiftly pushed Jay away from him, "Hey guys..." Carlos gulped, blushing deep shade of red. Jay snorted and folded his arms as he glared at Mal. He was upset that they were being disturbed.

"Can we help you?" Jay huffed. Mal raised her eyebrow at the tone, "Really?"

Jay sighed. "Sorry. What do you need, Mal?" He lightly gritted his teeth, even if he was angry that doesn't mean he's still not afraid of Mal's wrath.

Evie looked at Carlos and saw that he so embarrassed. He covered his face with his hands so he can just hide from everyone. "Mal, obviously they're busy so let's leave them alone." She grabbed Mal's arm and began to drag her out of the room.

"Evie! What are you doing?!" Mal asked, but let Evie continue to drag her out. "Don't ruin it," Evie whispered, then looked at both Carlos and Jay. "Sorry to bother you guys! Tell us everything whenever you're done." She shouted and then closed the door.

Carlos groaned, while Jay heaved a sigh as they finally left. "I didn't want them to find out like this... They caught us making out."


	34. Coma

**Prompt:** Carlos gets in a coma after a miscast from Mal and Jay refuse to leave his side and becomes his protector and overall caretaker while Mal and Evie tries to wake up Carlos by reading various spellbooks?

 **Suggested by:** _Niom Lamboise_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Mal panicked as she saw Carlos laying on the floor. What just happened? "Carlos!" she rushed to him, "Carlos, wake up!" Mal roughly shook him, but received no response. She cradled him in an attempt to get a closer look. He was out cold.

"No, no, no! This can't be... I didn't mean it." She check his heart by placing her ear against his chest. His heart, it sounded weak. "Evie, Jay!" Mal cried out. "Please somebody!"

She tried to pick him up but couldn't. The door suddenly opened, "Hey Mal-" Evie gasped, "What happened?" She entered, follow by Jay.

"Please, help me put him on the bed!" Mal demanded, Jay didn't need to be told twice and rushed to pick up Carlos, he laid him down on the bed.

"What did you do, Mal?" Jay shouted. "Is this one of your stupid schemes?!" Evie tried to calm Jay down, but it was fruitless.

Shaking her head, "I was just practicing spells, I was reading evil ones. Then Carlos entered the room... I- I accidently cast it on him when I looked at him. I didn't mean to! I'm sorry," Mal clenched her fists as she saw Carlos unconscious.

"You didn't mean to? You could have killed him!" Jay growled, "Well, how do you feel? Happy? Happy that you're like your mother?" Ouch, Jay won the argument. Mal's eyes widened but didn't say anything, Jay was right. She could have killed Carlos, and it would've been her fault.

"Jay, you're being too harsh. She apologized." Evie hated when her friends fight. "Mal, is there anyway to reverse the spell?"

"I don't know. I never done this spell before," she grabbed her spell book as she turned the pages, "I might be able to find something but it'll take time. I need to find other spell books." Mal looked up from her book and saw Jay sitting beside Carlos, watching him with a sad expression. She felt so horrible.

"What spell did you cast him?" Evie asked. Mal looked away as she answered, "It's kind of like a sleep spell, but you can't wake him up with true love's kiss... Basically, he's in a coma." Jay tensed, then he grabbed Carlos' hand, in a way to reassure him that he's there with him.

Evie shut her eyes, she felt like tearing up. Mal doesn't even know if she has a spell to reverse it. "Let's get started. I'll help you." She offered, feeling determined to get their friend back. "Jay-"

"I'm staying here," Jay stated as he narrowed his eyes at the girls. He knew they were going to ask him if he wants to help them, but Jay couldn't. He was not going to leave Carlos' side. "I'll watch him." He squeezed Carlos' hand tighter.

Mal and Evie nodded and left the room, hoping they can find other spell books in the library. Once they left, Jay stared at Carlos with a frown on his lips, "Don't worry, I'm here for you. I'll protect you."


	35. Blind

**Prompt:** How about Carlos getting a head injury playing tourney and going temporarily blind?

 **Suggested by:** _Firelizard46_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos smiled as he saw Jay run across the field. God, he's so amazing in tourney. "Carlos, you're up!" The coach shouted as he blew on his whistle, which brought Carlos back to reality.

"Really?" He didn't want to be on the field, he really likes being on the bench. "Get in there!" The coach whistled again, causing Carlos to rush away.

Carlos stood beside Jay, who smirked. "You're going to get crushed." Carlos gulped, and then heard a loud whistle, this time to indicate that the game started. Jay sprinted to catch the ball. Why did they have to be on opposite teams?

He stood there, rather guard than to try and take the ball. Carlos' eyes widened as he saw Jay tackling everyone down, he was unstoppable. He sighed in relief when Jay passed the ball to Ben. Thank goodness Jay learn the meaning of team, otherwise he would have tackled Carlos.

Ben was almost close to him, all Carlos had to do was block Ben. Easy, right? Wrong. Carlos didn't see Jay run towards him, or that Ben passed the ball towards him. In fact, too close to Carlos as well.

Jay had his focus on the direction at the ball and raised his sporting tool, ready to hit it. Completely unaware that instead of hitting the target, he accidently hit Carlos at the side of his head. Ouch.

Carlos immediately tumbled down as he let out a scream of agony. He kept his eyes shut as his hands held his head; it's like his brain bounce up and down. There was absolutely no noise for a moment, then ringing sounds echoed throughout his ear.

"Carlos!" Jay kneeled down beside him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The whole team rushed to Carlos, who still kept his eyes shut, he couldn't even hear what Jay was saying.

The coach sat up Carlos, inspecting his injury at his head. There was no blood, it was just red and slightly swollen. "You have no cut or a concussion since I don't see any bruising. Can you open your eyes?"

The ringing noise that Carlos was hearing was slowly going away, and listened to the coach. He opened his eyes, at least that's what he thought he did. "Where's everyone? Why is it so dark?" Carlos asked, he looked around in nothing but darkness. The pain was still there but it wasn't as bad anymore.

The coach frowned, "Are you saying you can't see us?" His tone hinted concern. "Carlos, stop joking." Jay demanded, he was beyond worried.

"Nice try, Jay. But, I'm not falling for your stupid prank. Turn on the lights to wherever I am." Carlos snorted and slowly stood up, he wobbled a bit since he received a massive impact. "Ouch, that hurt but I'm alright." He frowned, "Seriously Jay, turn on the lights! I can't see a thing."

"Carlos we're outside, Jay isn't playing a prank on you." Ben answered. The team was silent, while Jay's gaze lowered.

"What? A-Are you telling me... that I'm blind?!" Carlos touched his face and eyes, suddenly panicking that it's not a joke. "No! It can't be!" He walked but was have difficultly doing so. Just as he was about to trip, Jay caught him.

"Jay, is that you?!" Carlos touched his long hair, "Yup. It's you."

"Carlos, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Jay' voice slightly trembled, which Carlos noticed.

"It was an accident. It's not your fault," he reassured then turned around to look at the coach. "Coach, can me and Jay be excused. We need to find our friend, Mal, so she can give me back my eyesight."

The coach was behind Carlos, but instead of correcting him he quickly got in front of Carlos. "Both are excuse. Hope you get your eyesight back Carlos, because we need our player." Carlos nodded and began to walk away with Jay, who was helping.

"I'm so glad Mal has powers." Jay nodded in agreement.


	36. Injured

**Prompt:** Can you do one where Jay gets severley injured and Carlos helps him? & Can u do one where jay gets hurt and Carlos looks after him? & Can you please write a Jaylos drabble where Jay or Carlos is seriously injured?

 **Suggested by:** 3 _guests & Emma_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos was walking down the empty street from the Isle, no one was really out at the moment. He saw a shadow from above, "Sup, Jay." Carlos looked up as he saw Jay jumped store to store.

"How's your lame walk?" Jay chuckled as he did a flip to get to another store. Carlos rolled his eyes, "Showoff."

"What? Jealous that you can't do this?" He teased as he halted, and stood still to mock Carlos. "It's a shame that the stores are closed. I would've gotten away with so many valuables by now." Jay let out a grunt and crossed his arms.

"Really? I didn't know it was closed," Carlos frowned, "I needed to get stuff for my mother..." Now he's going to get in trouble. "Wait- Then what are you doing out here, Jay?"

Jay shrugged. "I was bored being at my dad's Junk Shop. Besides, I can practice my moves out here."

"Well, I'm going home. Have fun out here by yourself," Carlos turned around, taking a couple of steps before stopping when he heard Jay. "I will!" Jay shouted, then he jumped to a higher building.

Carlos glanced at him, "Seriously, don't you ever get hurt doing that?" He was impressed that his friend could do that, but Carlos is more surprised that Jay never once got hurt.

"Nah." Jay took a step, "Nothing could hurt me-" The floor collapsed, causing Jay to fall down. Carlos watched in horror as Jay disappeared into the building's floor. "Jay!"

Carlos quickly broke a window and entered inside. He looked around the empty room with only small light as a guide, trying to spot Jay. "Jay?" He called out, and then heard a groan.

"Right here." Jay coughed as he raised his arm slowly. Carlos rushed to him, Jay was covered in cement dust and was lying on small pieces of the concrete. "Are you okay?" Carlos moved the large concrete pieces that were under him.

"I just fell down from a high building, and you're asking if I'm alright?" Even in his current condition, Jay was still sarcastic. "Peachy." He tried to sit up, so far no pain.

"Well nothing seems broken. I'm not bleeding, just a few scratches here and there." He saw his battered arm, "Bruises will form later on." Carlos held out his hand so Jay could take it but he was rebuffed.

Jay started to get up, which was a bad idea. As soon as he took a step, he felt sharp pain on his ankle. "Ow!" He yelped and lifted his leg on instinct. Carlos grabbed him so he wouldn't fall again. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My ankle, it hurts a lot." Jay pressed on his ankle but wince when he felt sharp pain again. "Is it broken?" Jay wondered.

Carlos lifted the edge of the pants and inspected his ankle. He wrinkled his nose, slightly sicken at the sight. "Not broken but I think you sprain it. Your skin is red and dark purple. I'm going to be sick..."

Jay smacked the back of his head. "Grow up! How am I supposed to get better... My dad won't even care." He sighed.

Carlos frowned, deep down he felt as if it was his fault, he jinxed Jay. "I'll take care of you." Carlos offered, "I'll nurse you back to health."

Jay was quiet. "You would do that for me?" He was genuinely shocked. "I thought you couldn't stand me." Carlos laughed, "What? That's not true. I thought _you_ couldn't stand me."

Slightly smiling, "Well, nurse De Vil," Jay lightly teased. "I'll be happy to be at your care." He ruffled his hair and let out a laugh.

Carlos grinned. "You'll be better in no time!" They started to walk out of the building, Jay firmly holding onto Carlos, who in turn held Jay closely to him.


	37. Mean Joke

**Prompt:** Could you do something where Jay asks Carlos out, but Carlos thinks it's a mean joke and he rejects him? You could also have Mal and Evie talk some sense into him so that there is a happy ending?

 **Suggested by:** _Squarish_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos always liked Jay, more than a friend should, ever since they bonded in Auradon. He should be trilled that Jay was asking him out, right? So, why did Carlos feel like it was all a set up?

"What?" Carlos asked, raising his eyebrow in question. "Can you repeat the question? I think I heard wrong."

Jay sighed, he was so nervous. "Would you go out with me, Carlos? I'm not saying it again." Carlos heard right. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder why Jay was suddenly asking him out. Carlos never told Jay he liked him, and he was certain that Evie never told him.

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask. "You never shown interest before," Carlos stated as he folded his arms. That's when he realized something, Jay was probably messing with him. This was just a mean joke.

Carlos suddenly laughed, which made Jay tensed. "I see what's going on. Wow, Jay, this is a low blow even for you," he scowled. "You could've done other things but instead you chose this. Well, I'll play along. No, I will not go out with you because I can't stand you."

Jay was hurt, but Carlos continued. "This was fun!" Carlos said sarcastically, "Bye, Jay." He left before Jay could say anything. Honestly, both boys were hurt but mostly Jay.

The next day, Carlos avoided Jay, he was still furious with him for the mean joke. It's a good thing Carlos caught on, or else he would've suffered.

Suddenly, Mal and Evie sat down where he was sitting, both glaring at him. "How could you be so mean?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, maybe you're a true villain after all," Mal hissed, and honestly, that stung Carlos a little. He wasn't mean or a true villain, he was genuinely confused by what the girls were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about? I haven't done anything," Carlos defended himself.

"Are you playing dumb? You rejected Jay!" Mal exclaimed, punching the table in anger. "He had the nerve to ask you out, but then, you not only rejected him, you laughed at him as well."

Carlos was dumbfounded, "...So he wasn't playing a mean joke on me? I-I thought he was joking!" He stammered, Jay was truly asking him out. But, Carlos assumed that he was being a jerk. Great, now he's the jerk.

"He wasn't, Carlos." Evie sighed, "You really messed up." Mal scoffed as she glared at him.

Carlos did messed up... and he said mean things to Jay. He has to apologize to him. "I have to fix this! I'm such an idiot." Swiftly getting up, "got to find Jay." Carlos left without saying bye to the girls.

He ran and ran, he knows exactly where Jay is. He panted as he stood in front of his dorm, he ran too much. Opening the door, he was right. Jay was there, looking at the stuff he had probably stolen from earlier. "Jay?" Carlos nervously called him.

Jay didn't respond or even spare a glance at Carlos, and kept doing what he was doing. Obviously, he was ignoring Carlos.

Carlos bit his lips, he's mad at him. "Okay, don't talk just listen. I'm so sorry about yesterday. I-I really thought you were playing a mean joke on me. I mean..." he roamed his hand in his hair in a frustrated manner. "You'd never shown any hints, so I assumed you were messing with me." Jay finally stopped what he was doing to look at Carlos but still remain quiet.

"When you asked me out that was the greatest moment to me because I always liked you. I just thought it was too good to be true and thought it has to be a lie. Sorry for hurting you. Look I understand if you hate me and I'm completely okay with that because I deserve it." Carlos finished, his wanted to cry because he felt like a jerk for assuming wrong.

"Carlos, I could never hate you," Jay finally spoke up. "I guess both of us were really good at hiding our feelings because we both couldn't tell if we liked each other. We're both at fault." He walked towards Carlos. "If you want we could do a do-over. Can I ask you out again?" Jay smiled.

Carlos snapped his head up, Jay was giving him another chance. "Nothing would make me happier." He turned red when Jay asked him out again and this time he said yes.


	38. Taller

**Prompt:** Can you have the 5 times Carlos notices that Jay is taller than him and the one time he's ok with it?

 **Suggested by:** _The girl with the su tattoo on_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _I._

The first time Carlos notices Jay is taller than him is when they're at the Isle. He sees the thief is an inch taller than him now. Carlos frowns, "Ugh, you're taller than me." He snorts as he glares at Jay.

"Too bad. I'm still growing and you haven't grown at all," Jay taunts with a smirk on his face.

Carlos pursed his lips, "Hey! I'm still twelve so I have plenty of time to grow!" The laughter that escapes Jay's lips only made Carlos growl. He was not okay with Jay being taller than him!

 _II._

Carlos is shock when Jay has grown another half-inch, while he hasn't grown at all yet. He had already turn thirteen, yet nothing seems to be happening. Why? He hopes it's not genetics from his mom's side.

"How's your growing coming?" Jay asked, with a hint of teasing.

Carlos looked up and down at Jay. "Fine!" he exclaimed, "Just you wait and see. I'm going to get taller than you." He certainly hoped that puberty will do the work for him.

 _III._

Months had passed, Carlos was at his treehouse, measuring himself against the wall. That he secretly uses to keep track at his height, and as well as Jay's. So far, nothing. No inches, centimeters, or even millimeters.

"Why am I still the same height?" Carlos questioned himself as he glanced at his marked height.

"Maybe because you're meant to be a shorty," Jay answered for him as he entered through the treehouse. "May I?" Carlos rolled his eyes as he let Jay have the marker he had been using to keep track.

Jay stood against the wall and marked his new height. "What do you know? Another half-inch! So, I'm two inches taller than you now?" Carlos ignored Jay as he banged himself against the wall. He still was not okay with this!

 _IV._

At the age of fourteen, Carlos finally had grown! He was no longer 5'3, now he was 5'6. He grew three inches, puberty finally kicked in. But, he was still not taller than Jay, who was now four inches taller than him.

Seriously, when will Jay stop growing? Carlos thought. It seemed impossible to be able to reach him now, but Carlos was not giving up yet.

"Still trying to beat me at my height?" Jay asked.

"Beat is a strong word. I like to think this is a friendly competition," Carlos smirked. "That I'm going to win." He added swiftly, which caused Jay to shake his head.

"When will you learn."

 _V._

After going to Auradon and defeating Maleficent, Carlos had completely forgot about his height difference with Jay. Mostly because he liked his height now, he wasn't too tall or too small, he was average.

Carlos still hasn't grown from last time, while Jay continued to grow another half-inch. And, for the first time Carlos was actually okay with it.

"What are you thinking about?" Jay wrapped his arms around Carlos, who was thinking about his past. How he thought their height was a competition?

"The past. About how I did a competition with our heights, and that you're still taller me." Carlos could sense that Jay rolled his eyes but he continued, "But, for the first time I'm actually okay with it."

"Really?" Jay found it hard to believe.

"Yeah, and because I always wanted a tall boyfriend," Carlos smiled as he glanced at Jay.

Jay chuckled and leaned down to kiss Carlos. He found it humorous that it took years before Carlos finally liked his height.


	39. Get Up

**Prompt:** Jay sleeping and Carlos tries to wake him up, but he is pulled into the be and they both start cuddling, eventually falling asleep?

 **Suggested by:** _Morning-Star57_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos hears his alarm clock going off, he grumbles and harshly presses the snooze button. He was so tired, he didn't want to get up. Last night he was playing video games nonstop with Jay, they didn't even realized that it was really late.

"Jay? Get up," Carlos called out. "We're going to be late for class." He gets up to stretch his limbs, it was a start. "Jay?" He received no response.

Glancing at his bed, Carlos sees that Jay was out of it. "Jay!" Carlos yelled. "You have to get up." Walking towards his bed, Carlos shook him.

Jay stirred, slowly opening his eyes, tiredly. "I'm skipping class." Was all he said before he covered his head with the sheets. "You can't skip, Jay." Carlos reminded and tried to pull off the sheet, but it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by his arm and landed on his bed with a thump. "Jay." Carlos said irritated as Jay wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm not skipping class. We have too-" He tried to get up but it was pointless. Jay had a firm grip on him.

Jay only moved him closer and cuddle on top of his head. Carlos sighed in defeat. "Fine. You win." He has a soft spot for cuddling and couldn't fully say no to it. Carlos rested his head on his chest and listened to Jay's heartbeat.

"Night, Carlos. Love you," Jay sleepily uttered out, not sure if he's being serious or even knows what he's saying. But, regardless, Carlos softly smiled. "Love you too, Jay." Both fell asleep again, not caring that they're skipping school.


	40. Beaten

**Prompt:** One where Carlos gets beaten up?

 **Suggested by:** _Darth Morpheus_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos isn't afraid to get beat up, after all, he's used to it by his own mother. "You're don't going to fight back, Carlos?" The Gaston twins mocked. They threw couple of punches at him, and that's all it took for Carlos to fall down.

"There's no point. Both of you are idiots," Carlos countered, which was not the best thing to say at the moment.

"Why you little?" One twin grabbed Carlos by his shirt's collar, "I'll show you your place." Carlos winced at the punch that was inflicted on his face. _This is nothing_ , Carlos thought. _My mother could hit harder_ , he continued thinking.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Jay shouted, while Mal stood next to him with a solemn expression.

"If it isn't the thief and the fairy," The Gastons' laughed. "Coming to this little guy's rescue." He dropped Carlos to the ground, "See you next time, De Vil." They left to avoid any problems from Mal and Jay. They may be idiots but they're not stupid, they don't stand a chance against them.

Mal glared at them when they walked passed by her. They'll pay for mocking her, in school. Jay rushed towards Carlos. "Are you okay?" Carlos dust the dirt off of him. "I'm okay, thanks for saving me." And he was grateful, he could've been more bruised and hurt. He's happy they intervene.

"Look at yourself? Do we look like we saved you? You're badly hurt. You took a harsh beating." Jay stated as he pointed all over his fresh bruises and cuts.

"This is nothing compare to mother," Carlos muttered, looking at the floor.

Jay heard but chose to say nothing. Mal stood in front of Carlos, "From now on I want you to hang with us. This is not an choice, it's an order, understand?"

Carlos' eyes widened. "Understand." He nodded. Was he just asked to be in Mal's group? He was. Carlos deep down was happy that he can finally hang out with other teens his age, and was happy to be with Mal and Jay.

"Good." Mal began to walk away, probably planning an evil scheme for the Gaston twins. Leaving Jay and Carlos behind, "What just happened?" Carlos couldn't help but ask.

"You just got on Mal's good side. From now on we got your back." He lightly punched Carlos' shoulder.


	41. Parents 2

**Prompt:** Can you do one where Jay and Carlos has to tell there parents that there together?

 **Suggested by:** _totalgleek479_

(This is the prequel from parents, not the a sequel like the others.)

 _._

 _._

* * *

Even though they have secretly been dating, Jay and Carlos decided to just let everyone know. There was no point in keeping it a secret, at least that's what they thought before realizing that both have to tell their parents.

Jay wasn't trilled telling his father that he's dating Cruella De Vil's son. Jafar cold heartily laughed, "Him? You're dating that crazy woman's son?! Are you out of your mind?" The laughter wasn't helping, it was actually making Jay nervous.

"He's not so bad," Jay defended.

"Jay, Jay, Jay. Have I taught you nothing, son? When I told you to steal, I didn't mean to steal hearts. They're unnecessary." Jay frowned, his gaze lowering. He knew his father would disapprove.

"Besides, I expected you to marry a princess, not a crazy woman's son." Jay glared at Jafar. "Quit calling him that. You don't know him like I do."

Jafar was baffled, then shook his head. "Where did I go wrong with you?" Jay snarled and left the shop, not caring anything else his father had to say. All that matters what that he told him.

For Carlos, it wasn't that easy like Jay. "Mother! Let me out!" He banged the door. "I really like Jay and I just wanted to tell you." He shouted so she can hear him.

Cruella snorted. "How do you think this will make me look? Everyone is going to know that my son is dating a thief! Do you know that could ruin my reputation?" All she cared about was herself.

Carlos growled, "Who cares! For once be happy for me, I have something you don't have! You're nothing but a sad, old woman." Carlos exclaimed as he banged the closet's door.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson then. Good luck getting out of there." Cruella left, ignoring Carlos' pleas and apologies. "Mother, please! Don't leave!" Carlos took a deep breath, there was only one way out. He turned around and began to walk. He hoped that some traps weren't set.

Jay and Carlos met up the following day in Carlos' treehouse. Both were exhausted and saddened by their parent's disapproval.

"How did it go with yours?" Carlos asked as he sat down against the wall of the treehouse. Jay wore a stern expression, "He said some unkind words." He shrugged and sat beside Carlos. Jay didn't want to hurt Carlos' feelings by telling him what his father told him. "Yours?"

"Umm... Mother was angry, really angry." Carlos didn't want to tell Jay that his mother locked him in a closet.

"Did she punish you?" Jay questioned, getting worried that Cruella had harmed Carlos.

"Kind of," Carlos couldn't lie to Jay so he lowered down the long socks he was wearing to show him. Revealing red, long gashes under it, the wound looked painful. "She locked me in the closet and I had to get out the other way." Jay gaped.

"Carlos... I'm so sorry. I should've been there," Jay hugged Carlos. "It's not your fault Jay. I knew it was going to happen anyway. But, I told her I was happy being with you." Carlos smiled.

"That's the same thing I told my dad. Our parents will never understand but who cares. As longest we have each other that's all that matters, right?" Jay kissed Carlos' forehead.

"Yeah. Longest we're together." Carlos hugged Jay, loving the warm feeling that shivered down his spine as he rested his head on Jay's shoulder. Both knew what they were feeling... it was love.


	42. Ineffective Cookie

**Prompt:** Could you do an accidental love cookie one shot...? But instead of jay falling in love with carlos after he eats the cookie, carlos eats the cookie thinking it' sjust a regular cookie and acts the same around jay as he usually does and jay finally finds out that it's cause carlos already loved him before he ate the cookie so he acted the same?

 **Suggested by:** _Water-an'-Wisdom_

(longest drabble so far, sorry got into it!)

 _._

 _._

* * *

Mal finished making the spell and mixed the cookie dough with all the ingredients. "Can't wait for Ben to try one?" Mal smirked as she added a scoop of cookie dough on the cooking sheet.

"Or, you could ask him out like a normal person?" Jay snorted, "You and your evil schemes."

"Awe, is someone sad that they don't have anyone," Mal pretended to pout, doing a fake innocent voice. "You have your way and I have mine, right?" She chuckled, then placed the tray in the oven. "They'll be done in an hour. Let's go see what Carlos and Evie are doing, but remember this is between us." Mal reminded.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he followed Mal out of the kitchen to find their friends.

An hour had passed, Carlos walked into the kitchen looking for snacks. That's when he smell something delicious in the oven, his eyes lit up when he saw chocolate chip cookies. "Score!" He didn't know whose they were, but taking a couple of them wouldn't hurt.

"Two wouldn't hurt anyone..." Carlos grabbed two cookies and slip them into his pocket, before rushing out of the kitchen to make sure he isn't caught.

Carlos heads to his dorm and finds Jay on his bed. "Hey, Jay," he greeted as he jumped on his bed. "Sup, man." Jay said, looking at the valuables he stolen earlier.

Grabbing the cookies he stole, he ate one in one bite. God, they were so good and creamy. Jay has to try one! He stared at Jay as he offered, "Jay, you have to try one of these!" He munched, the taste was so good. Whoever made the cookies was a genius!

"No thanks. I'm kind of busy if you haven't notice," Jay replied, not really paying attention to Carlos or sparing a glance to see what he was offering.

Carlos looked at him for a few seconds, "Alright, your lost." He shrugged and ate the last cookie. How he wished he had stolen more now?! Maybe, he can go get more. Hopefully the person isn't there yet.

Suddenly, Mal barged into the room. "Jay! We have a problem." She shouted, causing Jay to stop what he was doing and glance at her. "Why is there a _we_?"

"Just come here!" Mal roared, making Carlos flinched in fear, while Jay walked towards her. "What?"

Mal looked at Carlos then back at Jay. She inched close to him so she can whisper, "Someone stole two spell cookies from me!" Jay blinked, then burst into laughter, causing Mal to punch him in the shoulder. "This is serious."

"Well, whoever ate it is going to be hopelessly in love with a stranger. We shouldn't care anyway," Jay sternly said as he crossed his arms.

"What if they fall in love with you?" She inquired with a smirk on her lips. Jay's eyes widened, "We have to find this person." He can't have someone be hopelessly in love with him. It would be weird. "Let's go ask Evie."

Carlos was confused by what Mal and Jay were secretly whispering about. He watched both of them rushing out of the room. "Weird. I should check if there's more cookies in the kitchen." Carlos left the dorm as well.

Mal had to revealed her plan to Evie, who was upset. This is the reason why she wasn't supposed to know. "I can't believe you did that. It's wrong," She scolded.

"Spare me the lecture, _Mom_ ," Mal mocked. "Just ask your mirror who ate the cookies!"

Evie huffed, and grabbed her small mirror. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who ate the spell cookies from this land?" She asked and waited for the results, she gasped and was shocked by who it was.

"Who is it?" Mal snatched her mirror and saw none other than Carlos. "He ate the cookies?!" Both Mal and Jay were surprised. What? "But, he was fine in the room? Shouldn't he be in love with someone if he ate the cookies?" Mal wondered.

"Maybe, you messed up?" Jay interjected. Mal glared at him, "Impossible, I made sure to follow the exact recipe. It has to work."

"Hey, guys," Carlos entered the room, giving a small wave. He was a little disappointed that the cookies were gone. Carlos suddenly frowned when everyone randomly stared at him. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Do you feel different?" Mal asked as she inspected Carlos, he acted the same. "No. Why? Did you put a spell on me?" He gulped, trembling with the thought that he was cursed, or worse.

Jay began to remember something, he recalled Carlos offering him something when they were in the dorm. So, he had to eat the cookies there? And, he probably looked at Jay? So... why wasn't Carlos in love with him? Unless... Carlos was already in love with Jay.

"Oh.. I figured it out." Jay nodded to himself, not sure if he should even say it out loud. Now, he was a little nervous, but very flattered.

"What, what is it?" Mal looked at Jay, impatiently waiting for his answer. Jay glanced at Carlos, wondering if he should even say it. It wasn't his place. Carlos hasn't even confessed to him, so if he were to say it, where would that leave Carlos? Embarrassed and humiliated. Jay has decided.

"Your spell didn't work." Jay dully replied, then he had to face Mal's wrath after that, but it was worth it. He would wait patiently until Carlos comes to him.


	43. Bullied by the Team

**Prompt:** Jay sticking up for Carlos being bullied by the team about being gay?

 **Suggested by:** _nobody_

 _Warning: Homophobia_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos looked at the locker's door, he didn't want to go inside. He knew what would be waiting for him in there: harassment, bullying, and humiliation. Carlos just came out to his friends about his sexual preference last week, and then to the whole school.

His friends were okay with it, but the others weren't... Carlos didn't think it would be a big deal, people are understanding, right? Wrong. Some people were deeply against it. Sadly, some were on his team, and constantly made fun and bully him for being gay.

Taking a deep breath, Carlos entered the locker room. Practice was over and he reeked of sweat, so he's just going to get his clothes and shower in his dorm instead.

Quickly making his way towards his locker, he was slammed against it. "What's the rush, Carlos?" Chad questioned, pressing pressure against him.

"Look, I don't want any problems. Just leave me alone," Carlos squirmed, gritting his teeth in anger. He hated this, hated _them_.

"At least fight back like a man," Chad scoffed, "What should we do to you?" Carlos' eyes widened in horror, he knows what Chad was going to do. Glancing at his wrist that was pressed against his collarbone, Carlos bit him hard.

"Ouch!" Chad pulled away to look at the bite mark, giving Carlos the opportunity to run. "Get him!" He heard Chad shouting, couple of other guys must be after him now. Carlos exited the locker room, he has to hide from them or they'll catch him!

As he kept running, Carlos swiftly looked back to see if Chad and the others were still following him. Suddenly, he bumped into someone, both almost falling down. "Carlos?" That voice, it was Jay.

"Carlos!" Chad shouted, his voice coming closer. Carlos quickly got behind Jay, fear shivering down his spine as Chad and the others were now across them. Jay was so confused right now. "What's going on?" Jay questioned, even though he was looking at Chad, the question was meant for Carlos.

"Nothing. This is just between me and Carlos," Chad smiled, faking it.

"Jay, don't leave me alone. Please." Carlos pleaded as he whispered. "They're going to hurt me." Jay was taken aback, why would they hurt Carlos?

Jay glared at Chad. "Were you going to hurt him?" He popped his knuckles, "May I ask why?" Chad rolled his eyes, "He makes us feel uncomfortable. He's gay so we can't stand looking at him now." Carlos frowned and shut his eyes. It was hurtful hearing it every time.

Suddenly, Jay maliciously laughed. Carlos backed away from Jay immediately. That laugh... It's trouble.

Jay didn't hesitated to punch Chad and the others, at the moment he ignored his mantra. Because right now team meant nothing to him. Carlos stood frozen as Jay basically beat up the guys.

"If I ever see you saying or doing something to Carlos again, I'll make sure Mal makes you all disappear!" He warned as he shouted. The bullies sprinted away, afraid that Jay would tell Mal to get rid of them.

Carlos sighed in relief, "Thanks Jay."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jay inquired, "You could've gotten seriously hurt." He folded his arms as he glared daggers at Carlos.

"Sorry... I didn't want anyone to worry," Carlos was crestfallen, his gaze lowered towards the ground.

Jay's expression softened. "Just remember, you're not alone. You have us. From now on I'll look after you. No matter what your preference is or what you do with your life, nothing is going to change the fact that you're my best friend."

Carlos wanted to cry. That was so beautiful and not like Jay to ever repeat it again. "Thanks, Jay." He smiled.


	44. Drunk

**Prompt:** You should do one with a drunk Carlos, I think that'd be funny to see. but if that's like not going to work, like he's all loopy from something, causing him too act all different and stuff?

 **Suggested by:** _Guest_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos frowned as he saw people coming into his house. Great. Mal just had to invite the whole school! At least Jay helped out with the decorations, no thanks to Mal. If he didn't fear Mal, Carlos would have said no to this party that she was throwing for herself. But, he couldn't do it.

As he walked around the house, he spotted Mal by the punch- Wait, what is she putting in the punch? "Mal, what are you doing?" Carlos asked as he rushed to her.

"Nothing." Mal lied, mixing the punch with a stick. Carlos kept looking at her for an answer. "It's just sugar, Carlos." Mal snarled, lying again.

"What? More sugar! Are you crazy?!" Mal offered him a cup of punch. "Just drink this and you'll forget about the sugar. Trust me." Carlos grabbed the cup, inspecting it. Nothing seems to be wrong with it, just little bubbles forming. How much sugar did she add in it?

Shrugging, he took a sip. His eyes widened, "Hey, this is really good!" Carlos smiled and gulped the whole cup. Just as he was about to pour some more, Mal stopped him. "Hey! Save some for the guests!" She sternly said.

Carlos nodded, just getting another serving before going off somewhere elsewhere to avoid Mal's wrath.

Sitting down on a couch, he sipped more of the mysterious punch. He began to feel strange... Shrugging again, Carlos sipped more punch into his mouth.

After a few minutes later, Jay sat next to Carlos. "What up, Carlos?" He smirked, but Carlos merely hiccupped in response. He looked at Jay oddly, "Jay... Have I ever told you that you're beautiful...?"

Jay immediately scooted away from Carlos. "What did you just say?!" Why was Carlos talking funny? He wasn't making any sense right now. Carlos never ever gave a compliment to Jay about his looks before.

Carlos either didn't seemed to hear or didn't pay attention, he just crawled up to Jay. "I'm serious. If you were a prince you could have princesses like that," he snapped his fingers. Jay just stood still as Carlos wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "But, if you were a prince I would have never met you, and wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

Jay gaped at the accidental confession. "Too bad I'm too scared to say it." Carlos looked at Jay, "You're just so amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you. People are so stupid that they don't even see the real you like I do." He hiccupped, suddenly getting sleepy.

"If I had the guts to do this," Carlos grabbed Jay's face and planted a sloppy kiss, then pulled away. "I would say I love you..." Suddenly, Carlos fell asleep on Jay's shoulder.

Glancing down with a shocked expression. Carlos just kissed him! What the hell just happened? Then Jay heard laughter behind him. "Wow, he's out already?" Mal smirked.

"What did you give him?" Jay questioned.

"Spiked punch," she laughed again. "Carlos is such a light weight. Did he say anything funny to you?" Now, it all made sense to Jay. Carlos was just drunk, no wonder he was speaking nonsense... at least that's what Jay hoped it was.

Jay paused as he stared at Carlos. "Yeah. But it wasn't funny." What Carlos just told him... was something that he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.


	45. Secret Romance

**Prompt:** one about hiding a secret romance and being discover?

 **Suggested by:** _mysteryperson2001_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Evie didn't know when it started, but she noticed that Carlos' neck was being filled with hickeys. He started to wear jackets, the ones where you can popped the collars right up. The real question was who is it?

There was so many young villains in the Isle, so who could it be? Evie began to make a list: Mal, Harriet Hook, Ginny Gothel, Claudine Frollo, or the evil stepsisters. Who could it be? It has to be someone intelligent if they got Carlos' interest, right?

Evie tried asking, well, hinting Carlos about it. But, Carlos merely looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about? As if any girl would ever like me, or less, look at me," he laughed. "You crack me up, Evie." The answer only made Evie huffed, and slightly pouting that she still didn't find out who the mysterious girl was.

It has been days, yet Evie sill hasn't given up on her quest to find out who the mysterious girl was. And, why Carlos won't tell her? They were great friends, if she was allowed to say that.

She climbs the ladder rope from the treehouse, hoping she could trick Carlos into saying it. But, she stopped midway when she heard Carlos talking. "Quit giving me hickeys!" He exclaimed, causing Evie to smirk. The mysterious girl was in the tree house! "I'm running out of jackets to cover them! Not to mention the fact that Evie and Mal are starting to wonder who I keep getting them from."

"Let them wonder then." Evie's eyes widened in shock upon hearing that voice. No... "It's not like they're going to figured it out," Jay chuckled. It's Jay! He's the mysterious girl- well, guy?!

"Let's just tell them. They have a right to now," Carlos argued. Evie suddenly began to lose grip from the rope. No, no, no! Evie crashed down towards the ground, but something soft broke her fall.

"EVIE!" Mal shouted, "Get off of me!" She squirmed, trying to push her off. Evie nervously apologized, "Sorry, Mal." Quickly getting up and helping her. Mal huffed and swatted her hands away, dusting off the dirt from her pants and jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Mal inquired, glaring at her.

"I- Well- You see-" Evie stammered, uncertain what to say. She was still speechless by Carlos' secret lover. It was Jay! No wonder she couldn't figure out which girl it was, because it was a guy! Jay, of all people. Him? Carlos and Jay? Together! Evie's head was beginning to spin just by thinking about it.

He was the mysterious guy that was giving Carlos hickeys.

"Mal? Evie?" Carlos looked down from his treehouse, "What are you guys doing here?" He heard a loud commotion from down below, and was surprised that the girls were down there talking.

"We cam-" Evie slapped Mal's mouth so she could say something. "I was just looking for Mal! I was right, she was here. C'mon Mal, lets go." She grabbed Mal's arm, both leaving the scene. Carlos just shrugged and went back inside.

Once they were out of sight, Mal bit her Evie's hand, that was still attached to her mouth. "Why did you do that for?!" Mal hissed.

"So, you were curious by Carlos' hickeys," she asked instead. She distinctly remembered Carlos saying that Mal was also starting to wonder. "Yeah, so what?" Mal raised her eyebrow. Did she know something?

Evie smirked. "You're not going to believe who it is." Mal's eyes lit up when Evie told her it was Jay. Now he's never going to live it down!


	46. Surprise Date

**Prompt:** Carlos coming out to ben as gay and Ben setting him and jay up (who is already out as bi) on a suprise date?

 **Suggested by:** _whatteamWILDCATS_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"So, you're into guys," Ben nodded in understanding, while Carlos gulped s he waited for his reaction. Ben could either react good or bad, some people in Auradon weren't so understanding. He hoped Ben was.

"I know the perfect guy to set you up with!" Ben smiled as he smacked his clenched fist on his palm. Carlos sighed in relief, then Ben continued. "He's on the tourney team with me. He's chill and funny, his name is Jay." Carlos paused.

"Wait. Is he the one that flirts with the cheerleaders?" Carlos didn't talk to him, but he knew who he was. Jay's the best player on tourney. "I don't think he's gay, Ben. He's a player, literally." he stated.

Ben chuckled. "He's bisexual. Don't ask." He swiftly added when Carlos was about to ask how he knows. "Besides, he may look like a player but Jay is actually loyal and a good guy. Give him a chance."

Carlos hesitated. "I don't know. This is too sudden... Not to mention the fact that my best friend wants to set me up with a player." Ben rolled his eyes. "Would I set you up with a monster? Or, someone that'll treat you like crap?" Good point.

Sighing, "Alright. Why not?" Carlos reluctantly agreed. Ben wouldn't set him up with a bad guy.

So, there was Carlos in a fancy looking restaurant, sitting down. Ben took it upon himself to do a reservation and handle everything. Carlos was fidgeting the entire time, he was so nervous, now regretting saying yes to this- this blind date.

Carlos was too busy scolding himself that he didn't hear someone clearing their throat. "You must be Carlos?" Jay said, sitting down across him. Carlos snapped out of his turmoil and looked directly at Jay. He looked hot in a suit, Carlos was mesmerized. Wow.

"I've never seen you dressed so nicely." That probably, no, accidently came out as an insult, "I mean- you look nice in school, but you're very handsome in a suit." Jay raised his eyebrow as his smiled flattered. Great. Carlos blew it! He wasn't good at this. That's why he'd never gone out with anyone.

"I-I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. I'm sorry Ben put you up to this, he was just trying to help out. I'm probably making a full out of myself and as you can tell my compliments suck. Let's just pretend this never happened."

Suddenly, Jay laughed. Carlos tensed, afraid that he'll either get mocked or yelled at. "You're cute when you get anxious." That was something he didn't expect Jay to say.

"What?" Carlos nervously blushed. He was just called cute. Unless he heard wrong or something.

"When Ben told me about this blind date, I honestly didn't expect a cute guy to be my date." Jay's lips quirked upwards. Carlos blushed harder upon hearing the word cute again. He really liked that word now, especially when it was coming from Jay.

"Then its okay for the date to continue," Carlos asked, his heart pounding so very loudly. "Nothing will make me happier." Jay lightly touched his hand on top of the table. "Guess I owe Ben." Carlos couldn't agree more, then he boldly grabbed Jay's hand.

"Yeah, me too," Carlos smiled. He's so hugging Ben tomorrow.


	47. Party

**Prompt:** Can you do one where they're at a party or something?

 **Suggested by:** _harleyquinn03061_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Carlos was trying his best to put on a smile, but he was getting tired of faking it. Both him and Jay were invited to a party, and as much as Carlos didn't want to go, Jay looked forward to it. Sure, Carlos could've said no, but then Jay would've said no as well.

They been together as a couple for months. Jay asked him out and Carlos happily agreed. He had a crush on Jay for the longest time. Jay would do anything for Carlos, which is why Carlos was where he didn't want to be. Jay wanted to so badly come to the party, but he wouldn't if Carlos didn't want too. So, Carlos had to suck it up and go for Jay's sake.

Currently he was at the corner of the room, his back against the wall as he drank punch that Jay got him earlier. Glancing around the room he spotted Jay talking to other guys from his team. Carlos genuinely smiled as he saw his boyfriend laughing and having a good time.

The loud music and annoying people that kept bumping into him made it worth it. He drank more punch, he didn't mind being in the corner. As long as Jay was happy.

A few minutes had passed, Carlos finished his drink and just rested his head against the wall. He hummed, tuning out the blazing music and just began to think.

"Carlos?" Jay called out, when that didn't work he shook him. Carlos blinked, "Having a good time?" he asked. Jay nodded, showing a beautiful smile that just made Carlos melt. How he was lucky to have an amazing boyfriend like Jay?

Jay grabbed his hand and started to lead him outside, the loud music slowly fading. "Where are we going?" Carlos asked, but was caught off when Jay suddenly kissed him. Carlos didn't hesitate to kiss back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Carlos gasped when Jay nibbled on his bottom lip, getting the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. This kiss got more passionate; Carlos was beginning to feel hot and tingly. He was beginning to wonder if Jay drank alcohol, because he's never his intense. Not that Carlos was complaining.

Both pulled away to breathe air. They weren't aware that they were kissing for a long time. "Whoa," Carlos chuckled, his ears turning red.

"Before you ask, no I didn't drink alcohol," Jay answered, "You would be so disappointed in me if I were to do that." Carlos was touched that Jay took it to consideration. "I know you don't like parties. Yet, here you are. You came with me. So, thank you." Jay hugged Carlos.

"I know you were looking forward to this," Carlos hugged him back. "Besides, I don't mind parties as longest I'm with you."


	48. Birthday Surprise

**Prompt:** How about one where Carlos thinks jay is cheating on him with Audrey when his boyfriend is actually planning a surprise birthday party for him?

 **Suggested by:** _Jackie Frost 101_

(longest drabble, sorry)

 _._

 _._

* * *

When Carlos entered his dorm he was a bit surprised that Audrey was there, and was talking to Jay. The thing that irritated Carlos the most was that both stopped talking as soon as he opened the door. What were they talking about?

"We'll talk later Jay," Audrey winked and walked passed Carlos, who frowned. Once Audrey left the room, Carlos questioned Jay. "Why was she here?"

Jay grinned, "Just having a boring conversation about... homework." Carlos didn't believe him, since when does Jay do his homework. He hardly gets any homework.

"Okay." Carlos let it slide, he trusted Jay. "Now can you give me a hug?" Jay opened his arms, "I feel empty." Rolling his eyes, Carlos made his way towards Jay and embraced him. He loved these moments.

The next day, Carlos was walking Dude around the campus when he spotted something. He immediately stopped walking when he saw Jay and Audrey together, both were talking and laughing. _They're together again_ , Carlos thought. Feeling a knot form in his stomach as his mind was being filled with accusations that couldn't be possible.

 _What are they talking about?_ Carlos gritted his teeth, he clenched his fists in anger, but then he soften. _They look like a perfect couple..._ Was he not enough? Carlos left the scene, he prefer not finding out right now. If Jay was cheating on him with Audrey, then Carlos doesn't stand a chance.

Jay blinked and looked around, but saw nothing. "What's wrong?" Audrey asked. "I don't know. I get the feeling that Carlos is sad."

Audrey laughed. "He can't be sad, he's birthday is tomorrow. We've been planning it all week." Jay smiled, "Carlos is going to be excited! Thanks for your help Audrey, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Well, they don't call me the party planner for nothing." She smirked, while Jay laughed. Carlos was in it for a surprise.

Back at the dorm Carlos paced around his room, deep in thought. _Would Jay really be cheating on me?_ He has to find out. It's time he has a chat with Jay. Too bad Jay never showed up to the dorm, or the fact that he broke his curfew. Carlos' mind began to ponder again.

The following day, Carlos couldn't take it anymore. He was torturing himself to finding out the truth. He wasn't aware what time Jay got back to the dorm last, but it must've been late if Carlos missed him.

"Hey Carlos!" Jay greeted as he smiled. Carlos merely glared at him, "Jay we need to talk." He had enough. If Jay wasn't going to tell him about his secret relationship then Carlos was going to call out on him.

Jay raised his eyebrow at the sudden solemn tone. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Carlos snorted. "Do you love me?" He asked. Jay frowned at the question, he was hurt that Carlos would even ask. "That's a stupid question. Of course I do." Carlos chuckled, with no humor whatsoever. "Why are you lying? Just tell me the truth?"

"What are you talking about?" Jay argued. "Is this about today? Everyone has the right to be happy you know." Was Carlos mad that it was his birthday? Jay was shocked, all he wanted was to see Carlos happy.

Carlos did not take the comment well. He thought Jay was referring to himself and his secret relationship with Audrey. "If you're so happy then break up with me! Don't play hide and seek with me. I've been hurt all my life so don't go keeping secrets."

Jay was beyond confused. "What the hell are you talking about!?" He cussed. Secrets? Break up? Hide and seek? Is Carlos out of his mind?

"Didn't think I would find out, huh? I know you're cheating on me with Audrey!" Carlos exclaimed as he stood from his bed. "I saw you two yesterday. I've been seeing you guys talk all week." Carlos looked away, "Just get over it. Break up with me, I don't have the heart to do it."

Jay crossed his arms and shook his head. "I can't believe you would think I would do that." He sighed. "Carlos, do you even know what's today?"

Carlos blinked. "Saturday. Why does it matter?" Who cares what day it was? Was Jay trying to change the subject? Jay frowned, Carlos had no idea it was his own birthday. That's sad.

"Come with me. I have to show you something." Jay held out his hand. "Believe me, this will make you feel like an idiot for accusing me of cheating. I should be angry but it's a special day."

Looking at his hand, Carlos debated if he should take it. Then again, if Jay has a good explanation Carlos has the right to hear him out. Sighing in defeat, Carlos grabbed his hand as Jay lead them out the room.

As they arrived at there destinations, Jay halted. "Go inside." He requested as he stepped aside. Carlos furrowed his brows, "In the study hall?" Glancing at the door before looking back at Jay.

"Just do it."

Carlos entered inside, he saw no light or anything really. "What are-" The lights suddenly went on and a group of people jumped out of nowhere. "SURPRISE!" Carlos yelped and accidentally fell back. His heart started to race since this caught him off guard.

"What?" Was all he said. What's going on?

"Today is your birthday," Jay stated as he extended his hand to offer Carlos a hand. Carlos' eyes widened in shock. _It's my birthday? I had no idea._ "I didn't remember at all..." He grabbed Jay's hand.

"I figured."

Suddenly, everything hit Carlos. Jay was being secretive because he was planning his birthday party. He was never cheating, but asking for help. "Jay... I'm so sorry. I accused you of something. You probably hate me..."

Jay softly smiled, "I could never hate you. You were just scared of losing me, right?" Carlos nodded. "C'mon, we have a party to celebrate. It's a good thing its your birthday."


End file.
